Anything For My Sister
by thefallendeath4
Summary: This the story of the younger sister of Elizabeth Swann who is willing to do anything for her older sister, even if it means giving up her life. But what will happen if she falls in love? Follow this young woman through her adventures to help, and save her sister! And maybe in the midst of it all fall in love! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I only own my OC Rebecca Swann! **

Being the younger sister of Elizabeth Swann had always has its perks. Whether it was about men or about properness, I believe I always had the better end of it all. My name is Rebecca Swann. My sister and I have always had a special relationship being that when we were both very young our mother died, so we basically raised our selves when it came to the more feminine issues. Our most exciting adventure however started on our family's crossing from England, when Elizabeth was 12 and I was 10…..

The two of us were on the deck of the H.M.S Dauntless, I was sitting on a barrel and Elizabeth was standing. She was singing me a song about pirates. We both enjoyed the scary tales of pirates and how entertaining they were considering how boring our life was. As she was singing a young sailor came up behind her grabbing her shoulder

"Quite Missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters! Ya don't wanna bring them down on us do ya?!" he whispered startling us both.

"Mr. Gibbs that'll do!"' spoke the husky voice of the young Lt. James Norrington

"she was singin' about pirates! Bad luck to be singin 'bout pirates with us marred in this unnatural fog, mark me words!", and Norrington seemed to scoff at his words

"Consider them marked on your way", Gibbs looked rather defeated

"Aye Lieutenant" and started to walk away when I heard him mutter

"Bad luck to have women on board even miniature ones" I shook my head and dropped down from where I was sitting

"We think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate" Elizabeth spoke to Norrington, while taking my hand and Norrington softly chuckled

"Think again ladies, Ville and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short stop and a sudden drop" and he smirked looking at us. I heard Elizabeth gasp but I still wasn't following so I looked to Gibbs for answer. At which point he took the bandana that was tied around his neck pulled it up and look at me with his tongue sticking out, and I turned to put my head into Elizabeth's shoulder for comfort. At which point I heard my father talk

"Ahh Norrington I appreciate your favor, but I'm worried about the affects it will have on my daughters"

"My apologies Governor Swann" and he walked away to order people around,

"Actually I find this quite fascinating!" Elizabeth said cheerily to our father

"Yes that's what concerns me, that and the fact that Rebecca will have night mares" he said walking away

"It's alright Becca nothing is going to harm you!" She spoke softly to me, and I brought my head up from her shoulder and nodded. It seemed that I was always afraid of everything and I was very happy to have my braver old sister there to tell its going to be alright whenever I needed. We walked over to the side of the ship leaning over to see if we could see dolphins like we had a while before.

"Look Liz!' I spoke cheerfully "An umbrella!" she smiled at me and we both giggled following as it moved. As a look at the umbrella with such fascination I didn't realize or look at anything else that is until Elizabeth scream

"Look, Look, there's a boy! A boy in the water". This shook me from my trance and I heard multiple people yelling as they pulled the young boy from the water. Once he was out of the water Norrington rushed over to him

"He is still breathing", and I thought that would be the end of the excitement, but then I heard Gibbs say

"Mary Mother o' God" and both Elizabeth and I ran over to the side of the ship to see a burning ship

"What happened here?" said my very worried father towering over me

"Most like the powder magazine merchant vessels weren't heavily armed" Norrington spoke sounding like a know it all

"Lot a good it did them," Gibbs spoke "Everyone thinking it I'm just saying it, Pirates" and I turned to look at him stunned at what he had just said.

"Ha there's no proof of that it was probably just an accident" my father said nervously making Norrington jump into action

"Rouse the Captain immediately. Heave two and take in sail launch the boats!" making the crew move quickly pulling multiple ropes. My father turned to both Elizabeth and I

"Girls I want you to accompany the boy, he'll be in your charge, take care of him" we both nodded and walked over to the unconscious boy.

We were both looking at him to see if we could see any wounds then I something caught my eye around his neck

"Liz look!" I said pointing at his neck. She looked quizzically and reached for it. Elizabeth had it in her hand and she was about to pull it off when the boy woke up gasping for air taking hold of Elizabeth's wrist. This made both of us jump but Elizabeth spoke calming to him

"It's ok. My name is Elizabeth Swann and this is my younger sister Rebecca", the boy smiled at us

"Will Turner" he said hoarsely, which made me smile

"We are watching over you Will" he smiled faintly and fell back a sleep, at which point Elizabeth pulled the necklace off, and I glanced behind us to see if anyone was there and I nodded at Elizabeth, and she held it up so we could both look at it. When we both finally got a good look at it I gasped

"He's a pirate!" I said happily, and she was about to say something but then a voice spoke from behind us

"Has he said anything?" Norrington asked. Elizabeth turned around

"His name is William Turner that all I found out" she said he nodded at his men

"Take him bellow".

Once we were left alone Elizabeth brought the medallion out once again holding it up. Again we both studied it but this time in the background we saw a ship with black sails that made us both blink multiple time to realize that it was truly there and we weren't just imagining things. Many years have passed by, and that ship was still haunting us both in our dreams.

_Eight years later _

Deep in my sleep I felt the bed move this caused me to wake up and see what was wrong with my sister.

"Liz is everything alright?" I asked her. In the dim light I saw her nod and walk over to our desk

"Just had that dream again" she said pulling out the draw that hid the medallion she pulled it out and walked over to the bed sitting down handing it to me. Glanced at it quickly and then put the long chain around Liz's neck clasping it in the back, she turned to me and smiled I knew what she was going to say but she was interrupted by the knocking at our bed room door

" Girls?" knocking "Girls are you up?" asked the voice my father causing Elizabeth to hop under the covers and tightly cover her chest "Girls are you decent", at which point I spoke out

"Ahh, yes, yes!" and as the door opened and Elizabeth had just hidden the medallion in her night gown. Our father walked in

"Ahh still a bed at this hour" he said smiling at us as the maid opened the curtains blinding us both "It's a beautiful day," he said smiling still and from the looks of it, that's what it was. "Ahh girls I got you gifts" at which point we both got out of bed and walked over to the maid that our father pointed at for us.

Elizabeth opened her box first and she pulled out this beautiful cream dress with gold flowers embroidered into it, she squealed and went behind her dressing screen. I opened my box next and pulled out a white dress with purple flowers embroidered into it, I smiled and went behind my screen.

"May I inquire the occasion?" asked from behind the screen, and my father chuckled

"Does a father need a reason to dote upon his daughters?" I shook my head "Although I had hope you two would wear them to the ceremony today",

"Ceremony?" I heard Elizabeth ask

"Ahh yes Captain Norrington's promotion",

"I knew it" Elizabeth said sounding triumphant,

"Commodore Norrington is what he is about to become" my father said chuckling. I shook my head as the maid that was helping me slipped a corset over my head and started tightening it I gasped out in pain, but my father hadn't seemed to notice for her kept talking to Elizabeth

"Fine gentleman don't you think? He fancies you Elizabeth!" and then she too gasped out in pain "Girls how's it coming" he asked sounding concerned

"Umm it's difficult to say!" Liz spoke sounding out of breath

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London" My father said sounding proud

"Well women in London must have learned not to breath!" I spoke loudly trying to mask my pain, and I heard him chuckle and then the door open and a man told my father he had a visitor, at which point he left.

The maid quickly finished tightening the corset and helped me slip the dress on. I walked out from behind the screen and walked over mirror to look at myself, the dress was quite lovely and it showed off what I thought to be my best attribute quite nicely. Although I was shorter then Elizabeth and quite a bit less pretty then her I had slightly larger breast then she did. As I was admiring myself and fixing my hair I noticed Elizabeth behind me and I turned to look at her and she was stunning. Her dress fit her perfectly and I complemented her hazel eyes, and her hazel colored hair.

"Liz you look amazing!" I told her excitedly feeling like I was nothing compared to her. She giggled

"Me! Look at you!" and she turned me to look at myself again so she could help me with my hair.

As she was doing my hair I couldn't help but look at myself. As I looked at myself I realized why people didn't think we were sisters, the only thing we had in common was our hair color everything else was completely different. She was tall, I was short, and she had warm hazel eyes, while I had icy blue eyes, she had a natural glow, and I was a sickly pale color. Everything about my older sister was perfect while everything about me was not.

"There now your hair looks amazing to" Elizabeth said happily, which shook me out of my thoughts of self pity.

"Thank you" I said hugging my sister not even looking at what she had done because I knew it would look great no matter what.

"You're welcome! Shall we dear sister?" she said offering her arm, I giggled

"We shall dear sister!" and we existed our bedroom giggling uncontrollably.

Elizabeth and I were talk when we got to the large stair case that lead to the front door, and our talking only froze because we heard our father

Girls you look stunning, absolutely stunning!" he said I was about to thank him but Elizabeth cut me off

"Will! It's so good to see you" she said walking quickly dragging me behind her because she forgot that we were linked arm in arm.

"Good to see me?" Will asked timidly.

Ever since Elizabeth and Will it puberty things always got awkward when they were together, and I couldn't understand why Will hadn't courted her yet, I mean really they were both 20 and nothing had happened yet. I could tell they had a thing for each other, so why not embrace it? Thankfully for me Will had never tickled my fancy, for me Will was more of a protective older brother who would defiantly kill if someone hurt me.

"I had a dream about you last night!" Elizabeth spoke and this made my eyes go wide,

"Elizabeth is this entirely proper?" my father nervously chuckled as if to tell her to stop, but it didn't work

"About the day we met do you remember?" she asked smiling,

"How could I forget Miss Swann" and I shook my head slightly Elizabeth hated it when he called her that

"Will, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Elizabeth"

"At least once more Miss Swann as always" I felt Liz tense up and I closed my eyes as if I was going to feel the pain Will was about to experience, but my father spoke

"There see at least the boy has a sense of propriety, now we really must be going!" father said taking a long package off the table.

"Good day Mr. Turner" Liz spoke coldly pulling me along, and I waving at him as I was pulled out the door.

The promotion ceremony seemed to take forever, and the sun didn't help. Once the formal part of the ceremony was done Liz and I slowly walk over to a shaded area panting heavily, it seemed like neither of us could get enough air.

"Liz are you all right?" I asked painfully, she nodded

"Are you all right you look paler than usual?" she asked gasping for air after every word and I nodded. I was about to ask her if I should go find father when Norrington and Gillette walked behind us. I so badly wanted to roll my eyes and tell them we were not felling well but I bit my tongue _'You have to remember your place Becca'_ I thought to myself.

"May I have a word with you Miss Swann" Gillette asked, and I took me a while to realize that he was talking to me and not my stunning older sister.

"Yes of course" I said trying not to sound like I was lacking air, and we walked over to a small bench near a cliff that lead into the sea.

"You look amazing today Rebecca" Gillette spoke shyly, and I smiled and nodded not thinking I had enough oxygen in me to speak.

"I know this may sound a bit forward, but…" he was cut off by the screaming of Norrington yelling my sister's name. When I heard him screaming Elizabeth I think I got up fast than Gillette did, however he got up to where Norrington was faster then she could.

"Sir the rocks, it's a miracle she missed them" Gillette yelled to Norrington who was about to jump in after her.

After Gillette convinced Norrington not to jump in the two men started running for the dock with a troop running after them. Slowly and painfully I too started walking briskly to the docks to see if my sister was all right when I felt a warm hand hold me up. I looked up and was about to yell at who ever had their hands on me but I realized it was my father.

"Rebecca darling are you alright" he asked me with deep concern,

"It doesn't matter we have to get to Elizabeth and she if she is alright!" I huffed and he nodded and we both ran to the docks, and I didn't care if I was losing more oxygen by running, I had to know if my sister is alright.

My father and I had just gotten to the dock shortly after the troops did only to find Elizabeth already saved, by a scruffy looking man. I heard Norrington draw his sword and say something to the interesting looking man, as my father and I pushed our way through the crowd of troops to help Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth are you alright" I asked panting

"Yes, yes I'm fine" she said as father put his coat around his underdressed eldest daughter. My father glanced at the strange man for less than a minute and then he said

"Shoot him!" This stunned me my father was not a very violent man

"Father!" Elizabeth scolded and then she looked at Norrington "Commodore, do you really intend on killing me rescuer?" she asked and Norrington put his weapon away and shortly after the troops lowered their weapons. The strange man then put his hands together and did slight bowing towards my father and I.

"I believe thanks are in order" Norrington said offering out his hand. The man looked at it for a moment as if to contemplate actually shaking his hand, and then he did and smiled but in one quick movement Norrington pushed up his sleeve and the man looked pained when he did so

"Well, well, well had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we? Pirate!" Norrington spat, and at that moment I felt bad for the pirate getting exposed like this. "Keep guns on him… Gillette fetch them irons!" Commodore barked, and the commodore pushed his sleeve up even further "Well Jack Sparrow is it" he said throwing his arm down

"Captain if you please sir?" the pirate boldly spoke and the commodore chuckled

"Well I don't see your ship Captain?",

"I'm in the market as it were." The pirate said slyly. As I was glancing at the pirate I started to walk towards him, but thankfully Elizabeth had my arm so I couldn't, so I continued to glance at him from the distance I was. As I continued to stare at the man 2 of the red coats spoke up, these men were here before my father and I got to the docks I just failed to notice them.

"He said he come to commandeer one" the skinner one spoke,

"Told you he was telling the truth, these are his sir" the chubbier one said, showing Norrington his things. Norrington chuckled as he looked at them

"no addition shot no powder" he said glancing at the man's pistol "A compass that doesn't point north," and then he pulled out the man's sword slightly " ahh and I half expected it to be made of wood," shoving the sword back its sheath "You are by far the worst pirate I have ever heard of",

"Ahh but you have heard of me." the pirate said, which seemed to push Norrington over the edge, and he took the pirate straight to the gallows when usually the give them till dawn.

"Commodore I really must protest!" I said dropping my sister's arm and walked over to him "Pirate or not this man saved my sisters life!" I said standing in front of the pirate

"One good deed does not clear a life time of wickedness" and I rolled my eyes as Gillette shackled the pirate's hands together

"But it does seem enough to condemn him" the pirate spoke, and the commodore's eyes narrowed

"Indeed" and Gillette returned to his spot by Norrington. At which point the pirate spoke

"Finally!" putting the chain that connected the cuffs together around my neck. The troops were at the ready at this point, to shoot the man behind me even if I had to die in the process. Thankfully my father spoke up

"No! Don't shoot!" and the man sneered

"I knew you'd warm up to me! Commodore Norrington my affects please and my hat!" he paused for a moment tightening the chain around my neck "Commodore!" at which point a red coat handed me his things and the pirate turned around

" Now, luv, it is alright I call you luv right?" the pirate asked me

"Its Miss Swann" I spat at him angrily

"Miss Swann if you would be so kind" and I put on his hat roughly and then his belt "Easy on the goods darling" he said snickering, at which point I tightened it as much as I could

"Your despicable!" I said in an angry whisper

"Sticks and stones love! I saved her life you saved mine, we're square" he said turning me around with the pistol at my head slowly backing up with the group of troops and my family slowly walking forward "Gentleman" he said loudly "Milady" whispering in my ear making me shiver "This is the day you will always remember that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" and then he pushed me forward, and thankfully my Father and Gillette caught me. The last thing I remember before I passed out from finally realizing that I was out of air was my father yelling

"Now will you shoot him?", and Norrington yelling

"Open fire!"

When I awoke again I was the comfort my own bed freely breathing without any hassle, and I sighed deeply and opened my eyes.

"Becca?" I heard my sisters voice "Becca are you all right?" I sat up and looked at her

"Yes I'm fine thank you" I said politely. She touched my hair and smiled

"It was a difficult day for you wasn't it?" and I shook my head

"No, I mean I suspected Gillette to try and propose today, but I must admit we were both a little preoccupied trying to make sure you were ok" I told my sister smiling

"Well I meant being threatened by that pirate, it looked terrifying from my point of view!" and I blinked and looked away

"oh yes terrifying". There was a slight silence

"The commodore proposed to me today although I wasn't prepared for it" Liz spoke softly,

"He did well fancy that, now that's smart match." I said sarcastically,

"That is a smart match, he is a fine man" she said sounding in a daze. I glanced over to her to realize that she was lost in space and playing with the medallion

"Well that Will Turner he's a fine man to" I said knowing that it would pull her out of space

"That is to bold" she said glaring at me and I giggled. The room went silent again and we were both lost in our thoughts. Elizabeth's probably about whether to choose Will or James. Well mine was about the strange yet handsome pirate that threatened me earlier, and the hopes that he did get away.

**Authors note: **_I hope you all enjoyed this new story that conjured up for you! I think the plan is to go through all 4 movies (even if the Swann's didn't make an appearance during the fourth) and beyond that! I hope you all like it and please comment and review! It would make my day! And I would love your opinions on what you think should happen! I mean even if I'm following the plot line of the movies I still need to through in my own spice! _

_Thank you and Love you all! _

_Lexi _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **_** I want to thank you all for reading my new story! I have been working really hard to develop Rebecca's character being that in the beginning she was shy ad timid and now she has to be ahh well…Different it has been taking a lot of time! But it is so worth it, because this is what I enjoy doing! So please don't forget to review and comment to tell me what you think! It would be awesome if you did that for me! **_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Lexi!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean I only own my OC Rebecca Swann**

I had fallen asleep early that night, because well the day before was quite tiring. I was woken up by the loud bang of cannons. When I first heard this I thought I was dreaming, the whole thing with being threatened by a pirate was going to my head. That is until my older sister can into our bed room running

"Becca!" she screamed and I quickly got up and out of bed

"What's going on?" I asked her,

"Pirates are storming the port! You need to hide!" she told me in a panic

"But what about you?" I asked and she glanced back at the door

"Don't worry about me! Just please hide they haven't seen you yet!" she said now in a frantic whisper

"What do you mean they haven't seen me yet! Have they seen you?" asked also in a whisper. She never answered, because instead she said she was sorry and hit me over the head knocking me out.

When I awoke the next morning again I was in my bed but Elizabeth wasn't there with me

"Elizabeth?" I asked groggily seeing a figure at the window

"Oh thank Heavens you are all right!" said the voice of my worried father

"Where is Elizabeth father?" I asked, and a sad look came over his face

"She got taken last night by the pirates, and as we speak Commodore Norrington is trying to figure out where the ship may be." I felt a pain in my chest because at that point I knew it was my fault if I would have just hid like she told me to maybe she would still be here. I blinked and cleared my throat

"Well then what are we doing here we should be helping the Commodore" I said getting out of bed and disappearing behind the changing screen for a moment to through on an older dress, because for once in my life I was not going to sit around and watch as the men do everything.

When we got to the fort where Norrington was I sat in the corner silently because even if was going to help I had to remember my place. It was deadly quite when Will came in

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will said angrily which made me lift my head up and walk slightly towards him that is until Norrington spoke

"Mr. Murtogg remove this man" and the red coat went over to him but he pushed him away, which startled me '_Will what on earth are you doing' _I thought to myself.

"We have to hunt them down we must save her!" Will said to Norrington almost yelling, then my father turned around

"And where do you suppose we start?" my father asked "If you have any information concerning my eldest daughter please share it!" It was at that point Will finally noticed I was there

"That Jack Sparrow talked about the Black Pearl" Murtogg spoke shyly and my face lit up

" Mentioned it is more what he did" another red coat said. My face went dim again for I knew Jack Sparrow was more than long gone by now

"Well then ask him where is! Make a deal with him!" Will stated and my mind when fuzzy so Jack did get recaptured.

"No, No" Norrington said more than sounding annoyed "The Pirates left Mr. Sparrow in his cell and there for are not his allies." I glared at Norrington back as he turned to talk to Gillette. At which point Will threw his axe into the table making me jump

"That's not good enough" he yelled. Norrington then turned back to the table taking the axe out and gave it to Will taking him forcefully by the arms

"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor, you are a blacksmith" he said pushing him out of the fort " This is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake in thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." I was expecting Will to say something but he didn't the only thing he did is turn for the black smith shop. I cleared my throat

" My I be excused father" I asked, and he nodded knowing that I was going to see if Will was alright.

I slowly opened the door to the shop

"Will?" I called for him "Will, are you alright?" I asked walking into the shop, seeing Will taking a sword and putting it in his belt. "Will please answer me." I said calmly and still he did not answer and I became angry myself "William Turner!" I screamed which finally made him look up

"Becca what are you doing in here?" he asked walking over to me

"I'm seeing if your alright. What are you doing?" I asked,

"I'm going to strike a deal with Sparrow, even if Norrington won't.", I froze at what he just said and then spoke again

"Well I'm coming with you." I said taking a small sword from the wall,

"No you're not" Will said in his matter of fact tone, taking the small sword from me and again placing on the wall.

"Yes I am or I will tell Norrington what you are doing" I said once again taking the sword down, and he froze

"Fine" he huffed taking the sword from me and placing in his belt. I smiled

"Well then let's go talk to Captain Sparrow" I said heading for the door, and I heard Will mumble something but I couldn't quite make out what it was.

When we got to jail cell that Captain Sparrow was in I froze I don't whether it was because I was slightly scared of him or because he was lying on the floor of his cell with his eyes shut.

"You Sparrow!" Will spoke loudly and Jack's head popped up

"Aye?" he said looking at Will obliviously not realizing I was there yet

"Your familiar with that ship 'The Black Pearl'?" Will asked him, and he lied his head back down

"I've heard of it" he said nonchalantly. When those words came from his mouth I became happy like there was now a glimmer of hope that Liz could be saved.

"Where does it make berth" I asked still standing in the shadows, and I saw Jack's head pop up again and look in my direction but he seemed confused

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" he asked Will still glancing at where I was standing,

"No" Will said as if to get his attention, and Jack sighed

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla De Muerta. Which is an island that that cannot be found. Except by those who know where it is!",

"Well the ship seems real enough therefore it anchorage must be real. Where is it?" Will asked. Jack just lay on the ground admiring his finger nail

"Why ask me?",

"Because you're a pirate" Will said sounding slightly annoyed, and Jack brought his head up

"And you want to become pirate yourself?" Jack asked, making Will angry

"Never!", and Jack just shrugged lying back down. I shook my head noticing that Will needed a moment and I stepped out from the shadows a spoke again

"They took my sister" I said softly and Jack propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Will

"Oh so it is a girl!" making Will glare and making me more confused than I already was. "Well if you intend to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone mate I see no profit in for me." Jack said sounding rather bored.

"He can get you out" I spoke shyly once again, and Will now glared at me

"And how's that keys run off?" Jack asked slightly amused at how shy I was towards him

"I helped build these cells." Will said and Jack cocked his head to the side to show his confusion, and Will pick up a bench and put its legs trough the holes in the cell "These are half pin barrel hinges, with the right leverage and proper strength the door will lift free". Jack had a confused look on his face before sitting up

"What your name?" Jack asked

"Will Turner",

"Hmm short for William I imaging….Good strong name. No doubt name for your father ehh?", and Will nodded then Jack Looked over to me

" And you lass your name" Jack asked me smirking , and I heard Will growl protectively

"Rebecca Swann" I said to him with no problem. Jack just stared at me for a while before getting up

"Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I will take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack asked sticking his hand through one if the hole in the cell, and Will was just about to shake his hand when I said

"Just letting you know Captain I will be on this journey also." And Jack looked at me then at Will and back to me before shaking his head

"No matter" re sticking his hand trough the hole and this time Will shook it and said

"Agreed" and Jack nodded letting go of Will's hand

"Agreed, get me out!". With one quick movement Will had the door off

"Hurry someone would have heard that!" Will said to both of us and I nodded and started following Will out

"Not without my affects" Jack said quickly grabbing his things from off a hook on a wall.

When we got out of the jail we ran under a bridge, hiding from the soldiers that were all around us.

"Were going to steal a ship?" I heard Will ask Jack, and Jacks head slightly moved to the large ship the H.M.S Dauntless

"That ship?" I asked, and Jack looked at me

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship nautical term." Jack pointed, and turned to look at Will and I

"There is one thing about you business, or there is no use going. This girl- how far are you willing to go to save her?",

"I would do anything or give anything to save her" I said bravely knowing that it probably wasn't a question for me. A Jack just stared at me and so did Will and then Will spoke

"I'd die for her" and Jack blinked turning away from us

"Oh good no worries then!".

After a group of soldiers ran past the bridge we were hiding under we ran over to a turned over row boat and hid under it. And after a few moments we walked to the sea with the row boat on our heads. I had to walk on my toes being that I was so short, and even then my mouth was underwater so I had breath slowly out of my nose. As I was concentrating on my breathing Will spoke

"This is either madness or brilliance",

"It remarkable how often those traits coincide" Jack said not turning his head and I rolled my eye not being able too much of anything else. When we finally got to the ship the two men quickly climb the side of the ship leaving me behind as I slowly climbed the side. When I finally got closer to the top I saw two hands reaching down to help me and I graciously took them.

"Thank you" I whispered when I was on the deck not realizing who it was who helped me

"Your welcome love" Jack whispered back, and I blinked realizing my hand were still in his. I pulled them away quickly, and Jack just sneered, and he looked like he was about to say something,

"Becca!" Will whispered to be making me look away from Jack "You need to hide!" Will whispered to me and I nodded knowing the perfect spot for the time being. As I was hiding I heard the voice of Jack yelling to the crew members

"Everyone stay calm we are take over the ship!", and shortly after

"Aye Avis!" coming from Will's mouth, and I had to stifle a giggle _'Oh Will I'm so glad you're not a pirate because you would be terrible at it!' _I thought to myself as the crew laughed at Will

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, ha you'll never even make it out of the bay!" said the calm voice of Gillette. When I heard Gillette's voice panic ran through my body _'Oh god what would happen if he found me? What would he say or do? Or even worst what would father do?'_ I thought to myself biting my lip. I heard Jack chuckle

"Son.. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" and the cocking of a pistol "Savvy?". After Jack said that I heard the running of Gillette's men and a splash of a dingy in to the water. Slowly I stood up and saw that the red coats had fled the ship, I sighed deeply thankful that Gillette didn't know I was here.

"Here they come" Will said to Jack, and Jack turned his head with his pistol on his shoulder a smiled and they both walked to the helm where I was standing.

"Ahh how are we going to do this?" I asked Jack knowing that Will didn't know the answer, but all I got was I wicked grin coming from Jacks mouth.

When the Dauntless finally pulled up beside us, I frozen in panic _'So Jack really isn't going to help us he is going to get me and Will caught and he will escape'_ I thought as I heard Norrington's men boarding the ship we were on. I closed my eyes wishing it was a nightmare, and then I felt an arm snake around my waist, I shot my eyes open and almost gasped but didn't because the tanned finger of Jack Sparrow was on my lips signifying I should be silent, I nodded slightly and Jack pulled his finger away to grab rope. I didn't realize what was happening until Jack and I were on the Dauntless and shortly after that so was Will. When Jack let me go my legs felt like jelly so I decided I had better sit for a while. Quickly Will cut the rope of the grappling hooks that was tying the two ships together, after that was done Jack started sailing away but not before he yelled

"Thank you Commodore for helping us make way! We would have had a hard time with it by ourselves!", I heard gun fire but no cannons and that I was thankful for I wasn't quite ready to die yet.

Once I felt like we were far enough away I decided it was time to stand up. The ocean was just as beautiful as I remembered it; I know that I got to see it every day from Port Royal, but never like this. Slowly I walked over to the banister on the side of the ship and looked over, at first I was happy to be back on the sea, but something was missing. My sister, without her it felt like this journey was incomplete, slowly I shut my eyes just to feel the cool breeze on my face. As I was stand with my eyes shut enjoying the peace, quite, and serenity of it all I felt something hard and warm press up against my back. Quickly I spun around to see Jack right behind me.

"Is there something I can help you with Captain?" I asked, and Jack smiled cockily and wriggled his eyebrows. Feeling disgusted I pushed him slightly making stagger backward so could escape from his hold he had on me while I was pushed up against the banister. Once I was out I calmly walked because I didn't want Will to freak out even though Im sure he wouldn't notice because he was doing something with my sword, but Jack caught hold of my wrist

"Let go of me!" I hissed glaring at him. Everything I seemed to do entertained this man, because all he did was chuckle and then pull me in to his body

"Do I make you uncomfortable Becca?" he asked me, and I tried pushing him again but it was no use

"It Miss Swann or Rebecca, to you Captain" I said angrily, and Jack again chuckled

"Do I make you uncomfortable Miss Swann" he asked me again pushing his face closer to mine. I opened my mouth to say something but my mouth went dry and no words came out.

'_Did Jack really make me that uncomfortable'_ I asked myself in my head, but my thought process was caught off by Jack Sparrows mouth crushing into my own. I froze not knowing whether to kiss him back being that he was my first kiss, or just stand there like a board. I was about to make a choice when my body made the choice for me, I started kissing Jack back. Knowing that I wasn't any good I let Jack take over know that he had much more experience in this department than I did.

Once I let Jack take over the first thing he did was move his hands from my hips to my hair, which was an awkward choice I thought for sure he would have... And then he did he put his tongue in my mouth, and with it he searched every inch of it. I felt my face go hot while Jack kissed me, and once this happened I pushed him away. Which was easy because he wasn't expecting it, and before he could grab me or say something to me, Will called _'Thank god for that man!'_ I thought

"Yes?" I asked him while walking down to him,

"How does that look?" he asked me showing my sword that now looked like new

"Oh it's beautiful!" I said picking it up

"Be careful with it, I sharpened it" Will said to me sounding like my father, slowly I put the sword down and gave Will a hug. I heard Will laugh and hug me back, still in the embrace I opened my eyes to see Jack glaring at Will's back. I had to stifle a giggle '_Well, well Captain Sparrow are you jealous of the man who is love with my older sister?'_ I thought to myself.

The embrace ended and Will went to work on his sword, and I picked up my own and sat on a step to admire it. As I was admiring my sword I saw in my peripheral vision that Jack had come down to work on something by Will, I knew Will was talking but I decided to ignore it if he wasn't talking loud enough for me to hear it I probably wasn't suppose to hear it. As their conversation went on I heard Will's voice get louder, and I looked over but Jack didn't seem to care and walked away, and Will followed him up to the helm at which point I decided it was time to start listening

"I'm not a simpleton Jack you knew my father." Will said angrily and my eyes got wide _'Will's father? How could Jack know Wills father?'_ I asked myself

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as Will Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill" Jack said having a tinge of hurt in his voice,

"Bootstrap?" Will said confused and Jack walked over to the wheel

"Goodman, good pirate. I swear you look just like him",

"My father was not a pirate he was a merchant sailor!" Will said as if to defend his father whom had never really known

"He was a bloody pirate a scallywag!" Jack told Will I doubt even looking at him, and then I heard a sword being drawn and then I stood up to see what was going on up at the helm. Will had drawn his sword and was pointing it a Jack

"My father was not a pirate!" Will yelled,

"W…" I started

"Put it away son. It not worth you getting beat again!" Jack said rolling his eyes _'Wait what does Jack mean again have they fought before?'_ I asked myself

"You didn't beat me you ignored the proper rules of engagement! In a fair fight I'd kill you!" Will yelled angrily at Jack, and Jack turned to look at him

"Well there is no reason for me to fight fair then is there?" Jack asked and then he turned the wheel and a sail came over and knocked Will in the stomach making him hang on as it dangled out into the sea. I involuntarily screamed at this point running up to the helm

"What on earth are you doing?" I screamed at Jack who didn't seem to care I was there

"Now as long as you're just hanging there pay attention. The only rules that matter is what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance you can except that you father was a pirate and a good man or cannot. But pirates in your blood boy you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for instance I can let you drown, but I cannot sail this ship always way to Tortuga all by me onesy, Savvy? And I doubt that you want to leave this fine lass on a ship with me all alone." I heard Will growl but Jack didn't seem to notice

"So," Jack said turning the wheel to make the sail come back around letting Will back on deck and I ran over to him and kneeled down, and Jack had Will's sword pointed in his face "Can you sail under the command of a pirate," and Jack threw the sword up catching it by the blade, which made me wince thinking Jack would defiantly cut his fingers. I saw Jack smile and a looked away "Or can you not?" Jack concluded, and Will took hold of the tang

"Tortuga?" Will asked and Jack once again smiled

"Tortuga!"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I only own my OC Rebecca Swann**

**Rebecca Swann's POV**

Once Jack left to go steer the boat I finally talked to Will

"Are you alright?" I asked him very concerned "Nothing hurts to much does it?", and Will laughed

"Becca I'm fine! No need to worry" he said as he got up, and I shrugged pulling myself up also

"If you say so" I said walking away

"Miss Swann" I heard my name being called and I turned around

"Yes Captain?" I asked slightly annoyed,

"You never answered me question from before, do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked me, and I froze in my place unable to speak or move. After a few moments of silence Jack walked closer to me "You know it is impolite not to answer your captain, Miss Swann", I gulped and took a deep breath

"Yes" I whispered, and Jack seemed to be taken aback from my answer

"What?" he asked

"Yes you make me very uncomfortable" I said louder and more assertively. It was silent for moments before I slipped pass Jack to go find Will, and once I found him I told him I was going to rest in the captain's cabin.

_**Jack Sparrow's POV**_

__Slowly I blinked after Rebecca had left me _'Why is she uncomfortable around me?' _I asked myself, I pondered this before I shook myself from the trance this woman had put me in, and decided it was time go and ask her for myself, when I found her she was talking to the whelp, usually this wouldn't have bothered me but for some reason when it came to her it did. I watched her talk to the whelp for a few minutes, and when they're conversation had ended they hugged and she walked away disappearing into a cabin.

"Mr. Turner!" I barked and he looked up "What's the lass doing?", and he shrugged

"Becca said she wasn't feeling well so she went to lie down" Will said as he walked up to the helm

"Is that so..." I said thinking out loud

"Aye",

"You seem to know her quite well mate" I said turning to him

"Aye we, meaning Elizabeth to, all grew up together. I was always there for her when Elizabeth couldn't be and even when Elizabeth was there so was I no matter what." The boy sound like he was dreaming about back then, bring up a feeling that I only got when someone had something I wanted. Pushing that feeling down as much as I could I tried to find out more about this mystery woman.

"So in other words she trusts you?" When I said this Will seemed to look at me funny but he answered any way

"Of course she does, and knowing that her trust is something that is hard to come by I would never break it." And once again the boy was gazing into the past

"Why is that mate?" I asked bring him back to the real world

"Because with her trust comes great loyalty. And if she trusts you Jack she will let you get to know her better, and talk to you about her problem or how she is feeling." It was like the whelp knew exactly what I wanted to hear, but I still had one more question for the boy who know all the answer about the blue eyed beauty

"And what if you break this trust?" I asked, and he looked at me questioningly

"Then I say good luck to whom ever does so because it would take great effort from that person to get back and even if they do they would never fully have it back.", what Will had just said was so confusing _'So if you break her trust you can get it back…'_,

"Mr. Tuner, you know how to steer a ship right mate?" and he nodded "Good, stay here and do that, I have to ahh….. Go and do something. Call me when you see land, Savvy?" I said walking down from the helm.

"Get her to trust you Jack and then you'll see" Will said as I was turning to go into the cabin that Miss Swann had disappeared into. I stopped and looked at him for a moment and then continued on my journey to gain Miss Swann's trust.

Slowly I opened the door and stuck my head in and looked around the cabin, and when my eyes got to the bed the stopped to see a figure lying on it. I smiled and walked over to the bed, to see her lying on her stomach her back slowly lifting up in down. She looked at peace like she was happy like the fact that her sister was gone was just a problem in the distance.

"You're really quite beautiful love how could no man have courted you yet" I said speaking me mind, and I lifted up me hand to stroke her back when she started mumbling something, and I froze my hand just above her back. More confused than usual I leaned into see if I could understand what see was mumbling about, I finally got down close enough to feel her warm breath on me neck, and I gulped looking to the door to make sure the whelp wasn't going to come in.

"No please don't hurt me" I heard her mutter and I looked back at her confused "No you don't understand I'm in the wrong place" she continued now whimpering, and I felt my blood boil _'I'll kill who ever hurt her' _ I thought angrily, and then I waited for her to say who did so. "No you don't understand, I ju-just got lost" she whimpered again sounding more frightened then anyone I have ever heard, at which point I got up and went to the door

"Mr. Turner!" I barked and he came bounding down the stairs

"What is! Whats the matter!", and before I could answer a blood curdling scream came out from in the cabin, and Will pushed me out of the way running to Rebecca's rescue.

"Becca!" I heard him yell at her for inside, which made me angry and I ran inside to find him on top of her

"What the hell are you doing!" I yelled and he turned to look at me, and he had a bright red hand print on his face

"We have to wake her up!" he panted turning back to look at her. Confused I slowly walked over to see young Rebecca fighting Will with all her might

"Rebecca!" Will spoke loudly at her "Wake up its only a dream nothing's going to harm you" he spoke in a low calm voice. Doing that however made her fight even more, and I thought why not give it a try, cautiously I walked closer to Rebecca, and in the midst of her flailing arms I saw her tear stained cheeks

"Rebecca love you need to wake up now" I tried but she screamed again and I looked to Will who was staring at Rebecca with deep concern.

"Elizabeth can only ever wake her up from these dreams" Will said struggling to keep her arms pinned

"You sneak into young Miss Swann's bedroom a lot?" I asked him and he turned to glare at me, but something we did made the frightened Rebecca up. Scaring me more than I ever had before.

**Rebecca's POV**

This nightmare was becoming too much and the only reason I knew it was a nightmare was because I had seen t many times before, once for really and more than I could count in my sleep. I needed to wake up I was letting this memory get to far, and since no one seemed to be waking me up , I only had one option death. As I could I took the sword from my attacker's belt and plunged it into my abdomen.

I gasped for air and then I felt the warm, strong, familiar arms of Will.

"Shh shh, Becca it's alright, nothing can harm you." Will said softly in my ear. Slowly I nodded he was right I was safe; my attacker could not harm me not out here. Still breathing heavily, I looked to Will and smiled, thank you I mouthed to him, and he smiled back nodding, I then looked over to the side of the bed feeling like someone was staring at me, and it startled me to find Jack Sparrow standing there looking at me curiously.

I looked away from Jack and looked forward to realize where I was, and then it hit me I was on a voyage with Will, and Jack to find Elizabeth, and at the moment we were heading to Tortuga to get a crew and supplies. I smiled softly at my remembering and then another realization. I f both of the men were here with me who was at the helm. Slowly I steady my breathing

"Umm not to sound rude or anything but who is at the helm?" I asked shakily, and Jack sprung up

"Oh bugger!" he yelped running out of the cabin. After Jack left I wriggled out of Will's arms to look at him face to face, slowly we both examined each other, to make sure we were both ok, and then I saw it an angry red hand print on Will's cheek, and I gasped.

"Will I'm so sorry" I whispered hugging him

"For what?" He chuckled hugging me back. When he said this I pulled back

"You know what!" I said glancing at his cheek,

"Becca that was just an accident!" he said taking my hand,

"Just because it was accident doesn't mean it wasn't my fault" I said pulling my hand away

"What are you talking about?" I felt tears welling up and I sniffled

"It's my fault that Elizabeth got kidnapped! If it wasn't for my stupid questions about why I should hide, she might not have gotten kidnapped" I mumbled and Will scooted closer to me

"Becca not matter what you think you may have done to cause this, it is not true. It was no one's fault" Will said draping an arm around me, and I nodded and put my head down on his shoulder "Everything is going to be fine" he told me kissing me on the forehead, and all I could do is sigh knowing that it wasn't going to be true not for everyone.

After a few moment of sitting with Will I was starting to feel anxious and a little uneasy

"Will?",

"Hmm?",

"I was wondering if I could be left alone for a little bit?" I asked sweetly not wanting to hurt his feelings,

"Of course!" he said getting up off the bed, "Yell if you need something" Will said exiting the cabin, and I waited for the door to click before I started pacing for a while. As I was pacing not realizing what was going,

"Penny for your thoughts love?" Jack asked startling me

"When did you get in here?" I asked coldly

"Only a few seconds ago" he said smiling

"And what is it that you want Captain Sparrow?",

"I just came to check up on you love", and I glared

"Look Captain I don't know what Will told you but I am not a woman who needs to be protected" I said turning away from him

"Mr. Turner hasn't told me anything" and he paused as if to plan out the next part of his sentence "well on that particular subject" he concluded and I turned back around to look at him

"Oh really?" I asked "Well I am quite positive that he let you in on my trust issue secret am I correct?" I continued getting particularly close to his face

"He might have mentioned something of the sort" he mumbled "But I swear dear Becca that I…",

"We have been over this before Jack" I said cutting him off "You may call me Rebecca or Miss Swann. My nickname is reserved for family and close friends only" I scolded

"We could be good friends love, or perhaps even more" Jack whispered in my ear making me shiver and have a strange tingling sent throughout my body.

"Not likely captain" I said feeling a little shaky with Jack's face so close to mine

"And why is that love?" he asked still whispering, and brushing his lips against the tender skin, making me whimper out in pleasure. I heard Jack chuckle and feeling in a venerable place I took a step back

"The reason is Captain you have given me no reason to trust you" and Jack looked at me like a wounded puppy "The first time I met you I tried to save you from the gallows and you repaid me by threatening me" I said now pacing around the cabin, and Jack tried to speak but I kept on talking "Second time I saw you Will and I broke you free from jail, and you repaid us be almost drowning Will, and the third and final so far which just happened minutes ago you watched me sleep betraying my sense of security and the little amount of trust you had managed to acquire" I looked at Jack when I was finished waiting for a cocky response, but he seemed frozen and I smiled realizing why he was and got close to his face so I could whisper in his ear "You see Jack, Will tells me everything and that is how I know I can trust him" I whispered which made him growl. I shook my head and turned away from him to leave the cabin, but Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me close into his body

"Love something's are meant to be kept secret, for instance all the dirty thoughts I'm having right now, I sure you don't want to hear those" Jack said his lips getting closer and closer to mine. I tried to pull back but didn't get anywhere except closer to Jack

"Jack" I started but couldn't finish the delicious lips of Jack Sparrow were being pushed against my own. Not even thinking I opened my mouth only to have it filled by Jacks soft moist tongue. I sighed into the kiss feeling the passion and security of it all as the kiss progressed, unlike the way I felt when I first got kissed I violated and scared by my….

Quickly I pulled away memories filling my head and Jack just looked at e completely confused, I cleared my throat still slowly backing away

"Will is at the helm correct?" and Jack just stood there in a confused daze "Right well I'm going to go keep him company" I said existing the cabin and Jack must have thought I was further away so I wouldn't hear him say

"She's sassy and playing hard to get I like that" and I giggled and shook my head

"Oh Mr. Sparrow you have no idea how sassy I can be" and I continued to walk up to the helm to keep my best friend company.

I had been standing by a banister on the edge of the ship watching Will steer for a few hours and it was starting to get dark out. I however was still as content as could be seeing Will having one of his dreams come true made me happy, even if I myself wasn't quite as happy. Taking my eyes away from the happy William I glanced around the boat feeling like I was where I was supposed to be. Sailing the sea with Will and Elizabeth, who wasn't here yet but soon she would be and my dream would be complete for a while at least until...

"William!" Jack barked pulling me from my fantasy "Go lay down for a while you have been at the helm all day and we will be in Tortuga soon" Jack said taking the wheel from Will, and Will nodded and walked over to me. Will opened his mouth "The lass will be fine no need to worry" Jack said loudly "Now shoo", and I turned to Will

"No need to worry I'll be fine" I said smiling and Will nodded

"Just yell if you need me" and I nodded and he walked away. After I heard the door to the cabin close I continued to look out at the sea and imagine that everything in the world was right, that Elizabeth was safe and that we were just going back to England for awhile. The sound of Jack clearing his throat brought me back to reality,

"So Miss Swann," Jack started and I turned to look at him "How do you like sailing under the command of a pirate?" he asked, and I giggled

"It doesn't matter who I am sailing under, Captain. I will always enjoy being on the sea, because I love it that much" I told him, and he gave me a funny look which made me feel uncomfortable "What does that surprise you captain?" I asked,

"Aye" he said simply not taking his eyes from me,

"And why is that?" I asked walking closer to him

"Because for a woman of your social stature it is not often that they prefer the sea over land" he said taking his eyes away from my own

"Hmm I see." and I started to walk back to the place where I had been standing

"For a woman who asks a lot of questions you sure aren't too keen on answering" Jack said and I turned around

"Well I'm sorry if I left that impression on you, ask away Captain" I said smirking

"What was your dream about that startled you so much?" Jack asked with a straight face and my heart stopped. I had to think of something fast

"Oh umm I was dreaming about Elizabeth, and what terrible thing could be happening" I lied, and Jack frowned

"Then why did you say please don't hurt me?" and it felt like my brain stopped working so I turned to look out at the sea, trying to think of an excuse. Then my excuse came to me appearing in the distance

"What's that over there?" I turned to ask Jack and he smiled

"That my love is Tortuga" and giggled

"I'll go and wake William" I said crossing him and he grabbed my arm

"Don't bother I will." And I looked at him confused "Mr. Turner!" Jack yelled and within moments Will was stumbling up the stairs

"What's wrong?" He looked at me in a panic and I smiled

"We are about to dock in Tortuga" and Will smiled back and he went to go help Jack get ready to dock.

When we finally got into Tortuga's center I noticed what kind of place it was, a pirates port, full of drunken men…. A rush of panic went through me _'this not where I want to be this is not a place for me'_ I thought growing more and more scared. Thankfully Will looked back seeing that I wasn't walking beside him anymore, and he saw how scared I looked. He smiled and offered his arm to me, and I took it quickly feeling so much better when I had him by me,

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, Savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked us motioning to the busy and dangerous town center and Will with a look of disgust on his face

"It'll linger" and Jack turned to us

"I'll tell you mate if town in the world were like this one no man would ever feel unwanted" and he turned back around to find a woman with bright red hair standing in front of him

"Scarlet!" he said sounding happy, and I looked at her she was not, but he couldn't tell that until she slapped him making his head turn in our direction "Not sure I deserved that" and I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing, and he turned he turned his head forwards again, as a blonde woman stomped of to him "Giselle" he said flirty

"Who was she?" she asked with a thick accent

"What?" Jack ask confused right before he got slapped again "I may have deserved that" he said messaging his jaw and he kept walking and I shook my head _'Oh Jack what have you done to piss off the woman population so much?' _I thought giggling silently.

It seemed like we had been waling forever and I was growing tired. I sighed deeply and a rotten smell filled my nose I looked forward to see an abandoned pig house and even though I was confused I kept walking. We stopped a few steps before we entered the house and Jack grabbed a bucket of water and motioned for Will to do the same, and once they both had a pail they entered the house and slowly after so did I. When I got in I saw a man sleeping with the pigs and all I could think was how unsanitary that was and I shook my head, and turned to walk out but the splash of water and pigs squealing stopped me from doing so and I turned to see a man wet and angry with a knife

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" he screamed and then the man who looked very familiar stopped shouting and blinked a few times. "Mother's love Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he is sleepin'. Its bad luck" he said smiling, and it was at that point I knew who he was.

Mr. Gibbs the sailor who tried to scare Elizabeth and I, and the eight years had not been kind to him. His hair now had grey running through it and instead of the fit gentleman he was now he was chubby and a pirate. I bit my lip to keep from talking and looked at Will to see if he recognized him and by the looks of it he did not, then I looked to Jack who was smiling at Gibbs

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said and I looked to Gibbs who looked very confused, and then a moment later he smiled

"Aye that'll about do it" he said trying existing but Will threw his bucket on him. "Blast I'm already awake!" he yelled at Will and I smiled

"That was for the smell" I countered and Gibbs looked at me funny before smiling and nodding.

After Jack, Will, and I picked up Mr. Gibbs from the pig house we made our way into a nearby pub named the Faithful bride. When we first entered it wasn't a big shock to me, seeing all of the alcohol, bar fights, floozy women and drunken men. It wasn't till we walk through the pub that I started getting scared of all he drunken men again. I swallowed and took a deep breath, and glanced over to see Jack staring at me confused, I quickly looked away. Jack and Gibbs got drinks before they went into a secluded spot in the bar, Will tried to go with but Jack turned to him before he could

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack told him glancing at me for a moment before he went to go sit with Gibbs to discuss what I'm guessing pirate things, and as Will and I were standing I couldn't help but feel vulnerable to all of the drunken men, and I wondered if Will felt the same way about the floozy women.

**Jack Sparrow's POV**

Once I sat down I looked over to Rebecca her perfect body at attention with a terrified look on her face, and I scowled _'Why was she so afraid of a place like this, there is no possible way she has ever been in one before'_ I thought shaking my head to look at Gibbs,

"So what's the nature of this venture of your'n?" he asked before taking a sip of rum and I whispered to him

"I'm going after the Pearl" I said smiling cockily as Gibbs almost chocked on his rum "I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it" I continued

"Jack, it a fool's errand" Gibbs said shaking his head "Why you know better than I the tales of the Black Pearl" and I smiled

"That why I know what Barbossa is up too. All I need is a crew,",

"From what I hear Captain Barbossa is not a man to suffer fools nor make a barging with them!",

"Well then I'd say it's a very good thing that I'm not a fool then eh?", Gibbs rolled his eyes

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" he asked leaning back in his chair

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage" I smiled and Gibbs looked confused "Hmm" I said nodding my head in Will's direction but all Gibbs did was shake his head in confusion so I tried again with much more emphasis "Hmm, Hmhmh, MMM!" I nodded vigorously so Gibbs could work it out in his tiny little brain. Suddenly something in his head clicked

"The kid?" he asked glancing over as an overweight women pressed up against him making Rebecca move over and her eyes get wider then they were.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Tuner." I leaned in "His only child, savvy?", this made Gibbs' eyes go wide

"Is he now?" he asked smiling to look at Will who was now being scolded by an older man, who was taking the heavy woman away. I smirked but then got worried Rebecca wasn't by Will, but then I saw her hiding behind the pillar that they were standing by, and I turned back to Gibbs.

"Leverage say you, I think I feel a change in the wind says I." and he chuckled "I'll find us a crew there's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you" and I smiled

"One can only hope" and I raised my mug "Take what you can", and Gibbs lifted his

"Give nothing back!" and we clanked our mugs together taking a hearty drink afterward "So how'd you come to meet Rebecca Swann?" he asked after swallowing

"How do you know who she is Gibbs?" I asked in return, and he smiled

"I sailed with her Father Governor Swann and Lieutenant Norrington on the crossing from England, she was a good little lass her and her sister both. An' whenever I talked to 'er and looked into her eyes it reminded me of the sea", and I looked at her and smiled

"Aye that be true", and Gibbs laughed

"Jack don't be a fool and fall for her she's a royal that be bad luck for you", and I looked at him

"She is important but not to them if she was truly important to the governor she would be safe at home by now" and Gibbs glared at me

"I've also her stories about what's happened to her, she got ghosts mate" and I shook my head

"Don't we all?",

"Aye but not like she does" and I looked at him confused and I was about to ask him what kind of ghost but he waved her and the whelp over ending one of Gibbs' stories that I was actually dying to hear.

**Rebecca Swann's POV**

When Gibbs signaled us to come over I was little relived maybe we were leaving from this place. When Will and I got to the table Gibbs smiled at me

"Evening Miss Swann" and I smiled back

"Ahh so you do remember me?",

"Aye lass can't forget a little girl with such pretty blue eyes" I giggled and felt my cheeks go warm.

"I'd hardly say she little girl any more Mr. Gibbs" Jack said harshly making me frown

"Mr. Sparrow are you jealous of the fact that Gibbs knew me when I was little or the fact that he can make me blush, and you can't" I asked just as harshly as when he spoke to Gibbs, and Jack looked at me speechless and I smiled turning back to look t my other company "So Mr. Gibbs, why did Jack bring you in to all this mess?" I asked sincerely, and Jack answered for him

"He's finding us a crew that will help us with your and Mr. Turners quest to save your sister" and I turned to Will who looked stunned that Gibbs was here

"Will are you alright?" I asked almost touching his arm

"The boy is fine" Jack said and I turned to him "Come along love lets go back to the ship, I'm sure you need you beauty rest, and tomorrow is going to be an even longer day" and I nodded following Jack out of tavern with Gibbs and stunned and quite Will right beside us

"It was good to see you Mr. Gibbs, and I'm sure I will see you tomorrow but until then." And he smiled

"Aye until then" and Gibbs went his separate way. Once we were out side of the tavern a took a deep breath of the clean air, feeling less nauseous now that there was no smoke, booze and manly odor surrounding me.

"Well love shall we?" Jack asked and I looked at him seeing that he had his arm out, and I giggled

"Mr. Sparrow are you now being polite to me, because I hurt your pride?" I asked him rudely and all he did was look forward and I tilted my head in confusion before taking it

"Alright than lets go to the ship" he said. It was a completely silent walk until I got anxious from all the quite,

"Jack?" I said quietly

"Aye?" he said almost immediately

"I'd like to apologize for my rudeness tonight it was complete uncalled for and you didn't deserve the way I treated you." I said completely truthful in my words but all Jack did was smile and look forward. Getting angry I glared at him "Never mind, I take back my apology!" I said angrily and Jack chuckled

"You can't take back an apology love sorry" and I glared at him

"Yes I can I'm a woman I can do whatever I want" I spat at him and all he did was chuckle. After Jack's and my argument the rest of the walk to the ship was silent. Once we got to the ship Will finally spoke up

"Sparrow I want a word with you" and Jack turned to him

"Anything you want to say can be said here mate" Jack said obviously not caring about what Will wanted

"Fine" Will spat "Where will you be sleeping so I can make sure Becca is now where near you" Will said not caring for Jack's feelings. Once Will said this I saw Jack's eyes narrow

"She will sleep in the Captain's cabin since there is a bed" Jack said angrily and I had to fight the urge to giggle feeling for the first time in my life important to someone

"And where will you be sleeping?" Will asked and Jack chuckled

"Well in the captain's cabin of course mate, but don't worry we won't do anything not with you in such close range" Jack said winking at me which made my jaw drop. I saw that Will was about to say something but I put my had up to signal him to stop

"Jack you can go to the cabin I will be in a moment I want to talk to Will" and Jack smiled

"Of course love. Oh and Mr. Turner will you please walk her to the cabin you never know what kind of thing could be lurking in the shadows" Jack said before heading to the cabin

Once Jack was gone I turned to Will who looked angry and scared at the same time

"Will, everything is going to be fine" I said touching his arm, and he smiled at me

"I know it will be but I just wish I was in there instead of him", and I smiled

"Me to but he is the captain and he says goes", and Will nodded and we started walking for the cabin. Once we got there Will grabbed my arm

"Scream like hell if he tries anything" and I laughed

"Yes I will do that" I said hugging him "Now go get some sleep!" and he laughed

"I will try me hardest if you do to" and I giggled

"Good night Will" and he nodded

"Night Becca see you in the morning" and I nodded, not saying anything knowing it was going to be along sleepless night.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it longer knowing that I won't be able to update for a while! Anyway Thanks for reading and please dot forget to review and or comment! I love it so much when I get them! Thank you to everyone who put my stories on their alert list and what not I really appreciate it! **

**And for all of you in the U.S.A, I hope you all have a wonderful 4****th**** of July**

**Love you lots **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! All I own is my OC, Rebecca Swann **

**Rebecca POV **

When I entered the cabin it was quiet and peaceful, which I didn't think would be the case when I got in.

"Jack?" I called not seeing where he was, I shrugged and slowly I walked over to the bed. I was about to sit down when someone grabbed my waist. I gasped out in fear and I heard a low chuckle

"So you think I can't make you blush?" said a deep husky voice.

"Jack is this completely necessary?" I asked trying to wriggle free from his grasp,

"Aye it is I must prove, love that I can do many things to make you blush". At this point I felt my cheeks get warm and I was glad Jack was behind me.

"Mr. Sparrow!" I yelped "This is no way to talk to a lady!",

"Is that so?" he said obviously not caring about what I was saying "Then my dear Rebecca how does one speak to a lady?" When he asked this my mind went blank for a moment, because no one had ever asked me that before.

"Well for starters one should not speak in a dirty manner" I said still trying to wriggle out from his grasp.

"What's the fun in talking to a lady then?" Jack asked snidely tightening his grasp around my waist.

"Talking is not supposed to be dirty!" I gasped "When talking you should have a purpose for what you are saying!" Jack seemed to be very amused by my last statement for he was now laughing very hard, and I scowled even if he couldn't see my face.

"Well I'm glad I amuse you" I spat making Jack stop laughing.

"My dear Rebecca what if I told you all my dirtiness did have a meaning?" he asked his face getting close to my neck, and I swallowed hard "Then would that be acceptable?" he asked brushing his lips against the sensitive skin on my neck. I couldn't help but whimper softly, and then realizing what was happening I pushed him away knowing he would be unexpected.

"Mr. Sparrow!" I yelled "I know that all men have needs, but I am not some whore, so keep your manly parts away from me!" I scolded him before turning away "I will not have another one near me again not until I'm married" I mumbled throwing back the blankets on the bed.

"Another one?" Jack asked curiously and my heart stopped had I really just let this pirate know about one of my deepest secrets. Not thinking I yawned

"Well I am very tired good night" I said quickly crawling in to bed pulling the covers over my head. Not saying another word knowing that Jack was curiously staring wholes in my back.

A few hours passed and Jack had not yet come to bed. Since it was in the captain's cabin it was rightfully his, so I expected him to sleep in it. Slowly and as quietly as I could I rolled over to see a sleeping Jack with an empty bottle of rum in his hand. I smiled and got out of bed pulling the comforter with me over to Jack. After I pried the bottle out of Jack's hands I looked at him curiously, he looked calm and peaceful something that I envied, and as I looked at him more I noticed something that I had failed to before.

Jack Sparrow was the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on. His tan skin, his perfect face, muscles, body, and… I shook my head violently _'No! Stop thinking like that! He is a pirate, who is notorious from wooing women. He would never feel the same way! Besides you came here for one reason! To save Elizabeth not fall in love!' _I scolded myself. Carefully I draped the comforter over Jack, then I smiled

"Good night Captain Sparrow" I whispered before kissing him lightly on the cheek without realizing what I was doing. After I knew Jack would be warm I climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head went down. When I awoke in the morning I felt happy and refreshed, something I had not felt since that dreadful night. I sighed and then rolled to the other side of the bed not ready to get up yet, but instead of rolling on to my stomach I hit something warm and hard. Quickly I lifted my head to see who had come into the bed late last night. Relief washed over me when I saw it was Jacks peaceful sleeping face. I smiled and whispered

"Good morning Jack" wanting again to kiss him but instead I tried rolling over to my side. The only reason I didn't make it over to my side is because I was grabbed and rolled back into Jack.

"Good morning love" Jack's beautiful voice said,

"I didn't mean to wake you" I said not even attempting to try and free myself from his grasp.

"You didn't I have been awake for some time now" Jack said looking at me making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Why haven't you gotten up yet then?" I asked avoiding his gaze as much as possible

"I wanted to come and lay by you love, and since I fell asleep in me chair I didn't get to. Oh and thank ye for covering me up" he said smiling and I felt my cheeks go hot.

"You're welcome sir." I said trying to remind myself of what I was here for and that I couldn't fall for Jack.

"So now we are back to sir and Captain? Why is that love?" Jack asked sounding hurt. I tried to think of a lie but couldn't bring myself to lie to him. Jack deserved the truth

"So I don't get attached to you" I said knowing that it sounded shaky. Jack looked at me confused and he opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. Thankfully there was a knock at the door

"Jack! Gibbs is here and is ready to see you!" Will yelled and Jack rolled his eyes

"Aye be out in a moment!" he yelled back before looking at me again. "We will continue this talk later" he said before letting me go. Quickly I rolled out of bed, and walked over to a mirror to see how awful I looked. To my surprise I looked better than I did the day before. Today I was just pale not a sickly tone of it and my hair had a beautiful look to it and all I would have to do was pull it back nicer and I would be good to go. After I was ready I turned around to see what Jack was doing, and all he was doing was standing, staring at me waiting for me to be done.

"Sorry for taking so long" I said walking to door and Jack chuckled

"Love that's the fastest I've seen a lass get ready in years" he said before opening the door to a beautiful Caribbean day.

Once outside you could see a lineup of men standing on the dock just in front of the ship. Slowly Jack, Will, and I walked down to greet Gibbs.

"Feast your eyes cap'n." Gibbs said once we were on the dock "All of them faithful hands before the mast, everyone worth their salt" and Jack looked at the assortment of men "And crazy to boot" Gibbs finished seeing that Jack stopped to look at very short man.

"So this is your able bodied crew?" Will asked not trusting Jack's judgment. It was at that point Jack started to walk down the line to get a closer look at his new crew. Suddenly Jack stopped to look at an older man with a parrot on his shoulder

"You sailor" Jack barked,

"That's Cotton sir" Gibbs answered.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked the man and he just stood there and stared "Cotton! Answer man!" Jack barked getting angry and Gibbs spoke up

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out" and Cotton opened his mouth to show us and I saw Jack open his mouth anddo something funny with it. "So he taught the parrot to talk for him, though no one has quite figured out how" Gibbs finshed. Jack was about to walk away when he turned back to Cotton

"Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question" Jack asked.

"Wind in the sails, Wind in the sails" it squawked, which startled me, I didn't really believe that the parrot could talk.

"We mostly figure that means yes" Gibbs calrified, and Jack nodded

"Of course it does" he said before turning to Will "There satisfied" and Will glared

"Well you've proved their mad" Will said angrily, before a deep sounding feminine voice spoke. "And what's the benefits for us?" it asked. This made Jack travel further down the line of men before stopping at a person with a large floppy hat. Cousiously Jack pulled off the hat revealing a beautiful woman with long dark brown hair

"Ahh Anna Maria" Jack said before the sound of a hand colliding with bare skin filled the air. Seeing that Jack's face was turned toward us, I bent down

"I'm guessing you didn't deserve that one either?" I asked snidely.

"No that one I deserved" he said before turning back to the furious woman

"You stole my boat!" She spat and Jack countered

"Actually" he started but once again he was slapped again "Borrowed! Borrowed without asking. But with every intention of getting back to you!" Jack said now trying to do whatever possible so he wouldn't get slapped again.

"But you didn't!" she yelled, making Jack lean back into Will and I as a way to get away from her

"You'll get another one!" Jack said trying to calm her down. As if she didn't believe him she pointed her finger at him

"I will!" she hissed, and Will decided it was time to help Jack

"A better one" Will said trying to make her less angry, and Jack obviously not having any more ideas agreed

"A better one!" he said.

"That one" Will say pointing at the ship we had just "borrowed" in Jack's terms from the royal navy.

"What one?" Jack asked confused and looked where Will was pointing. "That one?" Jack whispered angrily and Will nodded. Jack than looked at Anna Maria "Aye that one! What say you?" Jack asked, and the whole crew yelled

"Aye!" and the new crew started walking for the ship. Anna Maria pushed Jack and ripped her hat from his hands before she walked to the ship herself. After Anna Maria had made her way on to the ship I to started walking knowing that the three men were behind me. As I was walking I heard Gibbs talking to Jack

"No, no, no frightful bad luck to have women on board". When I heard this I felt my blood boil, I had been aboard the ship since the beginning and I sure as hell wasn't causing any bad luck.

"It'd be far worse not to have them" Jack whispered and I felt his eyes staring into my head.

Once back on the ship I walked straight to the cabin to get some peace and quiet since the new crew members were getting settled in and were being very loud while do so. Once in the cabin I walked over to sit on the bed, this was the first time since we left Port Royal that I had been truly alone. Knowing that I was alone I let my true feeling s come to the surface. I started crying, not because I felt alone but because I finally realized what could be happening to Elizabeth, and how I had forgotten why I was here. As I was crying I didn't realize that door had been opened and closed

"Rebecca, what's the matter love?" Jack asked now suddenly sitting on the bed next to me. Quickly I wiped my eyes

"Nothing" I said quietly.

"Then why the tears love?" he asked,

"I just miss Elizabeth" I said trying to keep my emotions in check,

"Don't worry Becca we will get her back" he said now stroking my back.

"What if we don't? What if something terrible has already happened?" I asked once again starting to cry, and Jack pulled me closer to him and I didn't even care. "It should have been me Jack not her" I said putting my head on his shoulder. When I said this he seemed to get upset with me

"No it should not have. Why would you say that Becca?" he asked, and I sighed

"If it was me Elizabeth would be safe and everything would be fine." I whispered and Jack shook his head

"Are you saying that no one would have come for you?" and all I could do is nod. Jack sighed "Love I would have come for you", at this I lifted my head

"Why?",

"Becca you are special and who ever doesn't see that is daft" he told me gazing deeply into my eyes. I smiled at him

"Thank you Jack" and then I kissed him lightly on the cheek,

"Your welcome love" he said back. For a while we just sat in the company of each other's arms. Feeling bad for keeping him for so long I lifted my head

"Jack you should probably go back..." I was cut off by the pressing g of Jack's lips against my own. At first I was surprised by his action, but I let him continue.

He was taking all of my pain and suffering away filling me with a feeling I was not use to. As the kiss went on it intensified, his tongue parted my lips and then it filled my mouth, doing strange pleasurable movements as it did so. I whimpered slightly, as I allowed him to lay me down on the bed. He parted my legs with his whole body pressing his whole body against my own. It was all happening so fast, was this truly what I wanted? No actually I have no idea what I want; slowly I pulled my face away from his allowing him to spend time on my neck. Felling slightly out of breath I whispered

"Jack?",

"hmm?"he mumbled as he started sucking on my neck. I whimpered

"Jack I...",

"Captain! We need you at the helm!" Gibbs yelled from outside the door. Jack grumbled and reluctantly pulled away from me

"Ahh see I told you I could make you blush" he said cockily, kissing me on the cheek before disappearing out of the cabin to help his crew at the helm because neither of us had noticed that a terrible storm had started just outside

**Jack Sparrow's POV**

When I got out of the cabin from the fun time I had with Becca I was a bit surprised when rain hit my face. After realizing how terrible the storm was getting I ran up to the helm pushing Cotton out of the way. Quickly I pulled out my compass to see where we were heading from this point on. As I was glancing at my compass I heard the whelp yell at Gibbs

"How can we sail to an island that no one can find, with a compass that doesn't point north?!" and both Gibbs and I smiled

"Aye the compass doesn't point North but we're not trying' to find North are we!" Gibbs yell to the whelp, before stumbling over to the steps that led up to the helm "We should drop canvas sir" he shouted and I smiled

"She can hold a bit longer!",

"What's in your head that put you in such a fine mood Captain?" Gibbs asked. There were many things but I thought it would be best to tell him the one that would make him most happy

"We're catching up!" I smiled wickedly glancing out to the sea. _'Soon my dear Becca your sister will be safe and so will you' _I thought as I steered the ship through this storm that would soon be over.

**Rebecca Swann's POV **

Once the storm had stopped I ventured out of the cabin. At first I looked for Jack but seeing that he was still at the helm, I decided to look for Will instead. Knowing that he would be more than happy to talk to me. When I found Will he was standing next to Gibbs looking at the water which was full of wreaked boats.

"Dead men tells no tales" Cotton's parrot squawked, making Gibbs and with turn to see me.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage" Gibbs said sadly and I nodded, and looked to Will but he seemed to be in a different place.

"How is that Jack came by that compass?" Will asked staring at Jack who at the helm staring blankly at the sea up a head.

"Not a lot's know about Jack Sparrow" Gibbs said sitting down, and Will and I did the same ready to listen to his story. "Before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl" Gibbs said, and Will glanced up at Jack.

"What? He failed to mention that", and Gibbs nodded

"Well he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard learnd lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate come to him and says everything's an equal share that should mean the location of the treasure too. So Jack gave up his bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd go mad with the heat",

"Ahh so that's the reason for all the" Will said moving his body as if he was drunk, and I shook my head disapprovingly.

"Reasons got nothing to do with it" Gibbs continued "Now Will when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well that won't do much good for huntin' or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin belly and thirst that pistol start to look real friendly" Gibbs said making a gun with his fingers and looking at it as if he were mad, before he went back to telling the story "But Jack he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh but he won't use it though saved it for one man. His mutinous first mate",

"Barbossa" Will stated,

"Aye" Gibbs agreed.

"How did Jack get off the island?" I asked and Gibbs smiled at me

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs said excitedly.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked sounding doubtful, and Gibbs nodded

"Aye sea turtles!",

"What did he use for rope?" Will than asked and Gibbs' face went blank as if he didn't know the answer, and then Gibbs looked up and smiled.

"Human hair from me back." Jack said from behind me making me jump "Let go of the anchor" Jack barked and the crew immediately obliged "Young Mr. Turner, Miss Swann, and I are to go ashore" Jack told Gibbs as he walked over to dinghy, and Will and I followed.

"Captain!" Gibbs yelled "What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked and Jack turned to him

"Keep to the code",

"Aye the code" Gibbs nodded. Than Jack got in the dinghy rowing us toward a secluded cave.

Once inside the cave Will spoke up

"What code is Gibbs supposed to keep if the worst should happen?",

"A pirates code. Any man that falls behind is left behind" Jack said looking a skeleton that had a sword sticking from it, and I gasped, quickly looking away.

"No heroes amongst thieves eh?" Will asked.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, your well on your way to becoming one" Jack said which made me glare up at him. Will was not becoming a pirate. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," Jack paused from his listing and joined Will in looking down at the water, that had gold coins at the bottom, "And your completely obsessed with treasure" Jack finished just as we hit land. Will hoped out to pull the dinghy on to shore so wouldn't float away.

"That's not true!" Will spat helping me out of the boat "I am not obsessed with treasure!", and all I could do was look at him and shake my head and start walking over to Jack who was looking through a hole in the cave wall.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate", and I looked at Jack confused before walking over to look through the hole. The first thing I saw was an older looking man standing with Elizabeth on a mound of treasure.

"Gentlemen our time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!" the man who I guessed was Barbossa yelled to the large group of sketchy looking pirates.

"Elizabeth!" Will gasped

"for ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here as proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa shouted.

"Suffered I have!" shouted a pirate that I couldn't see.

"Punished we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes. Here it is!" Barbossa yelled kicking off the stone lid of a large chest. "The cursed treasure of Cortez himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned… Saved for this!" he yelled pointing a knife at my sister, I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming

"Jack!" Will whispered trying to climb through the hole in the wall upsetting some of the gold pieces that were lying everywhere. Thankfully Jack was there to pull Will back.

"Not yet we wait for the opportune moment." Jack said before turning to walk down a different passage and I followed not know what else to do.

"When's that? When it's a greatest profit to you?" Will asked angrily, and I felt my eyes get wide. Why was Will acting this way Jack had been nothing but helpful to him. I saw Jack stop in his tracks

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked before turning around "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favor," Jack said pointing to me "I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid" Jack begged before continued to walk away from Will and I. After Jack left I went back to look through the hole in the cave wall to watch this terrible ceremony.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?!" Barbossa asked his crew

"Us!" they all screamed before Barbossa continued

"And who's blood must yet be paid!" he shouted.

"Hers!" the pirates quickly answered. Once I again I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming.

"You know what I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" he asked before turning to Elizabeth "Eat a whole bushel of apples" he smiled and then took the knife in his hands. I couldn't watch anymore and I looked over to Will for comfort but he wasn't there. Slowly I left the hole to go find Will; I walked slightly towards the hall where I had last see both Jack and Will. Then I saw Will with an ore in his hand. I looked quizzically at him from behind, and then I heard a thud

"Sorry Jack I'm not going to be your leverage!" Will said before throwing down the ore and running down the hall. Not understanding what had just happened I walked closer to where Will had thrown down the ore, that's when I saw Jack's limp body. I so badly wanted to scream but instead I just ran over to Jack, and kneeled beside him.

"Why Will? Why did you do this to him?" I asked out loud feeling a tear running down my cheek.

After a few moments alone with unconscious Jack, I heard splashes in the water and then Will's voice.

"Becca come on we have to go now!" Will spoke softly from in the water, and I felt myself getting angry

"Why should I listen or trust you!" I spat angrily.

"Becca there is no time to explain why I did what I did, we need to go now!" Will begged me, but I looked away from the water blinking the tears away from my eyes. _'I already lost Elizabeth; I am not going to lose Jack too!'_ I thought think that Elizabeth was dead by now.

"Becca please!" I heard my sister's sweet and loving voice begging me from the water.

"Elizabeth!?" I asked timidly wondering if I was just hearing things.

"Yes it's me! Becca please come on! I don't know what Will did to upset you so but I'm sure it was for a good reason!" Elizabeth's voice said and I just sat and the ground frozen in disbelief. "Becca please!" Elizabeth begged again and this time without thinking about what might happen to Jack I jumped into the water to swim back to the ship with my sister and William Turner. The man who had betrayed my trust and Jacks.

**Authors Note: **

**So sorry it took so long for me to update! I just got back from a vacation back to my home town to see my friends and family. I hope you enjoyed this installment of my story! It took me forever to write! Thanks a million to all of my readers and reviewers! You all make my day so much better and I hope my story makes you day a little brighter too!**

**Please don't forget to review it is much appreciated! **

**Love**

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**

**P.S. - I'm thinking about starting yet another story but this one will be a different movie. Another one of my favorites **_**The Avengers **_ **So keep your eyes peeled for that! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I just have a large obsession with it! I only own my OC Rebecca Swann! (Big surprise right!)**

**Rebecca Swann POV**

When we finally got back to the boat I climb on first. Gibbs was there to help but I pushed his hand away and walked silently away.

"Not more pirates" I heard Elizabeth gasp breathlessly and I couldn't help but snicker.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth" Gibbs said politely

"Mr. Gibbs?" she said confused obviously recognizing him.

"Hey boy, where be Jack?" I heard Gibbs bark and my heart stopped

"He fell behind" Will said and I turned around and glared at him.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth said worriedly walking over to me, and I turned away. "Becca are you alright?" Elizabeth asked, and I took a deep breath

"Of course. Your safe and that's all that matters" I told her faking a smile, and she smiled back taking my hand.

"So you ran away from home to come and save me?" she asked nudging me, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"The world didn't seem right without you Lizzie" I said nudging her back.

"So how was sailing with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow? Is it everything you everything we ever imaged" she asked, and I felt air get caught in my throat.

"It was interesting I assure you" I said quietly and Elizabeth looked at me confused.

"He didn't try anything did he?" she asked turning me so I had t look at her.

"No!" I said surprised that she even asked that. "He was just the captain I hardly even talked to him" I said trying to look away from her, but she wouldn't let me.

"You're not telling me something Rebecca Swann" she said looking at me in the way she did when I was lying, and I sighed

"I…"

"Elizabeth can I talk to you?" Will asked. When I heard his voice I froze and turned away from him.

"Yes of course," she said "Becca..."

"Just go" I said coldly.

"Alright" she said, I heard footsteps and once I couldn't hear them anymore I sighed.

"Please Jack, Please be ok. For my sake and yours." I said out loud putting my face in my hands.

**Jack Sparrow POV**

I woke up feeling like I had just been hit over the head with an ore. I stood up slowly and remembered I had.

"Damn whelp" I cursed picking up the ore to walk towards a bunch of noise walking myself into a mob of pirates that used to be my crew.

"You!" said the one with the wooden eye named Ragetti and I just looked at them

"You're supposed to be dead!" said the one with a scraggly beard or Pintel.

"Am I not!" I said looking at myself "Oh. Palulay palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili? Parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner?" I said trying to remember a certain word. Than Regetti got a look in his eye like he knew what I was talking about

"Parley?" he asked. I snapped my fingers "Ahh that's the one! Parley!" I said, and Pintel got mad

"Parley!" he said whispering angrily to Regetti, and then he pointed his gun at me. "Down to the depths whatever man thought up Parley!" he said angrily. I put my two finger in the barrel bring it down

"That would be the French" I said in my matter-o-fact voice.

"How the blazes did you get off that island!" I heard the voice of my old first mate, and I turned to him smiling cockily.

"When you marooned my on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" I told him.

"Ahh well I won't be making that mistake again! Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill em" Barbossa said and everyone pointed their weapons at me smiling wickedly at me.

"The girl's blood didn't work?" I said evilly, and Barbossa rolled his eyes

"Hold your fire!" he barked and his crew of miscreants lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?" he asked, and I smiled again

"I know whose blood you need."

Once I told Barbossa this he took me with him to my ship. The Black Pearl was just as beautiful as ever, and it was an amazing feeling to be back.

"Jack I want you in want to speak to you in my cabin" Barbossa said, and I smiled

"As you wish captain" and I followed him into the cabin.

"So what do ye want in return for helping me?" he asked sitting down at the desk. I smiled

"I'm going to leave you stranded on an island with nothing like you did me" I said coldly.

"So you expect to leave me on some beach, with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" he asked me chuckling, and I glared.

"No I expect to leave you on some beach, with absolutely no name at all. Watching me sail away in my ship, and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem, of me standing on some beach with nought but a name and your word it's the one I need" Barbossa said sounding slightly confused.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world, innit?" I said taking an apple off the desk and biting in to it. I saw Barbossa's eyes narrow and he slightly nodded before a strange looking man came in

"Captain we are coming up on the Dauntless" He said. Both Barbossa and I got up and walked briskly to the helm. Barbossa quickly brought out his telescope and looked. When I saw the Dauntless my heart froze _'Bugger Rebecca's on that ship' _I thought and quickly jumped to action. I stepped in front of his view

"I'm having a thought here Barbossa" I said and he brought down his telescope "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Dauntless and negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" I asked. Barbossa then up his arm around my shoulder

"Now you see Jack that's the kind of attitude that lost you the Pearl in the first place," he said shoving me towards the strange looking man "Lock him in the brig!" The man grunted pulling me down to the brig. Once down in the brig there was water everywhere

"It seems we have a leak" I said and the man rolled his eyes, shoving me in the brig locking at as soon as I got in. _'Please Becca be safe and don't die' _I thought as I heard the sweeps being brought out.

**Rebecca Swann POV**

As I was standing by the banister on the side on the ship glancing at the sea hoping and wishing that Jack was ok I decided for some odd reason to look back. When I did I saw a large ship with Black sails, and I panicked.

"Gibbs!" I shouted and he came over

"Aye?"

"Is that what I think it is?" I said shakily pointing at the large ship, and Gibbs eyes widened. Quickly he ran up to the helm to let Anna Maria know what was going on.

"Hands aloft to loose t'gallants! With this wind at her stern, she'll carry every sail we've got." Gibbs barked, and the crew started rushing around the deck. I ran up to the helm where Anna Maria was so I could get a better and stay out of the way.

"What's happening?" I heard Elizabeth ask, and I spun around not knowing she was behind me.

"The Black Pearl she's gaining on us" I said feeling out of breath. Elizabeth than when over to Anna Maria

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth said sounding annoyed that we were not using the ship to its advantage. Anna Maria's eyes narrowed

"You can tell them that after they've caught us!" she said coldly, and then I had an idea.

"We're shallow on the draft right?" asked and Anna Marie looked at me funny

"Aye?"

"Well then can't we lose them in those shoals?" I asked pointing at the water just up a head, and Gibbs seemed to agree with me.

"We don't have to out run them for long, just long enough" He said and Anna Marie shook her head.

"Lighten the ship stem to the stern!" She yelled,

"Anything we can afford to lose see that it's lost!" Gibbs said, and the crew started throwing things off the ship. Everything was going great it seemed that we were losing them until something started coming out of the side of the ship making them go faster.

"It was a good plan up till now" I heard Anna Marie said, and I felt utterly defeated.

"Gibbs!" I heard Wills voice, and felt myself get angry. "We have to make a stand! We must fight!" he shouted and I turned around.

"With what!" I spat angrily.

"Anything! Everything! Anything we have left!" he shouted and I rolled my eyes there is no way we would have a chance, but Gibbs thought otherwise.

"Load the guns!" he shouted at the crew "Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will!" and the crew started filling the cannons with anything we had left. Will, Elizabeth and I were all standing at the helm when I had yet another great idea.

"Lower the anchor on the right side" I said but Anna Maria looked confused "On the Starboard side!" I said annoyed.

"Well it certainly has the element of surprise" Will said and for the first time since he betrayed Jack I didn't roll my eyes.

"Your daft lady you both are!" Anna Maria said to Will and I and I felt quite proud of myself for being called daft.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs said excitedly "Lower the Starboard anchor! Do it ye dogs or it's you we will load into the cannons!" I felt kind of bad for the crew they had to keep changing what they were doing to do a different task.

"Let go!" I heard Elizabeth scream, and the boat quickly shot around to go in the direction that it was coming from to confront the Black Pearl.

Within moment the Pearl and the Dauntless were lined up perfectly. I could hear the manly roars from each ship, as if to show their willingness to fight. I carefully listened for the captain of the Pearl or Barbossa to yell, we would not be the first to fire a cannon. Only seconds later I heard it

"Fire all!" I screamed just as the Pearl had set off their first cannon. There was cannon fire all around me, and even if I had a gun I still felt exposed, and that I was going to die. However in the midst of all the noise I heard a familiar voice.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" was all I could hear but that was enough to bring up my courage. I was now ready to fight. Slowly I stood up to see what was going on, and I was thoroughly scared. The pirates from the Pearl were staring to board.

"Damn it!" I screamed and I started shooting at the pirates working on crossing over. As I was shooting I walked over to Gibbs, Elizabeth, and Will.

"We could use some more ideas lass" Gibbs shouted. Not having any I yelled to Will

"It's your turn!", and Gibbs sighed

"We need us a devils dowry." He said.

"We'll give them her!" Anna Maria said angrily and turn to see who she is talking about. I glare when I see that she has her pistol pointed at her.

"She's not what there after!" Will said and Elizabeth grabs her throat.

"The medallion!" she said breathlessly. Will quickly got up and ran to go search for it below which must have been where they had spoken. While we were having out conversation more of the evil pirates had boarded the ship.

"Gibbs?!" I shouted not really knowing what to do, because my gun was jammed.

"Hello love." I heard Jacks voice and I glanced over.

"Jack!" I said happily and he smiled taking my gun away from me

"Stay here" Jack said and not having a weapon what choice did I have. As I sat in the place that Jack told me to stay I had failed to notice the crew was being taken captive.

"Hello beautiful" I heard a strange voice say and frozen being unable to scream or even try to fight back, and before I knew what was happening I was on the Pearl being tied up with the rest of the crew and Elizabeth.

Being tied up to the mast on the Black Pearl wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a man walking around pointing a gun at you.

"If any of you so much as think the word parley I'll have your guts for garters" the man yelled and I was terrified and frozen. As for Elizabeth she was wriggling around as if to get free

"Lizzie it's no use!" I whisper terrified for her safety, but once those words passed through my lips she had wriggle free from the ropes, and was running toward Barbossa who was standing with his back to us watching the Dauntless sink into the sea and then suddenly blow up. I felt sick to my stomach because just then I realized Will wasn't on the ship.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed suddenly pouncing on Barbossa "You've got to stop! Stop it!" she screamed. Barbossa then spun around grabbing Elizabeth face

"Well come back Miss" he said coldly "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair that you return the favor" he finished pushing her into his crew, and they grabbed her and touched her, even as she screamed. That was enough to push me over the edge, and since Elizabeth had escaped I had more than enough room to escape myself.

"Barbossa!" I screamed after I was out and he turned to me.

"Well lookie here gents it seems we have an even finer lass here with us" he said, and he spoke in a certain way that made me sick. I glared and opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't, before I knew what was happening Barbossa had grabbed me and I was now in his cold grasp. "Mmm" he said "you're slightly bigger than your sister aren't ye." Barbossa said and I felt my stomach knot and I let out a small cry feeling his cold hands moving to my breast. Barbossa was about to touch them when I heard Will's voice

"Barbossa!" he yelled making Barbossa stop and look over to the banister on the side of the ship where Will was now standing. I heard Elizabeth whisper

"Will!"

"She goes free!" Will yelled pointing a gun at Barbossa, and I heard Barbossa chuckle

"What's in your head boy?" he asked, and again Will yelled

"She goes free" now cocking the gun that was in his hand.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die" Barbossa said cockily, which made my eyes go big terrified of who's arms I was in.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I heard Jack say quietly to Will, and then Will pointed the gun at himself

"You can't! But I can!" He yelled, and I felt my heart drop _'Don't do anything rash Will!' _I yelled in my head. I felt Barbossa's grip loosen

"Who are you" he asked making me walk with him to get closer to Will, and Jack jumped in front of us

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch" Jack said as if trying to cover for Will. It was too late for Jack help Will already had made up his mind

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins" Will yelled and Jack bowed his head and silently walked back to the spot that he had came from. "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker" Will said and Barbossa tensed up tightening his grip once again,

"Name your terms Mr. Turner" Barbossa said,

"She goes free!" Will yelled once more, and Barbossa laughed

"Ahh yes but which one?" Will looked between both Elizabeth and me.

"Elizabeth goes free!" he said and I heard Elizabeth scream

"No!" Will paid no attention however,

"Anything else" Barbossa asked and Will looked around before saying something else.

"And the crew the crew are not to be harmed!" Will said, and Barbossa snickered

"Agreed!" Soon after the negotiations were done Will was taken hostage by a large pirate and I was still in the arms of the foul Barbossa, and then we set sail for Isla de Muerta or so I thought.

We had been sailing for a few hours. I was still in the clutches for Barbossa when he yelled to him men to put down the anchor. Elizabeth was pushed out to the plank and I felt my heart drop, I so badly wanted to scream.

"Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will yelled as two Pirates grabbed him gagging with a large piece of cloth.

"Don't dare impugn me honor boy! I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Barbossa chuckled.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine. Don't it lads?" he asked his crew and in unison they all mutter

"Aye". Once again I felt as if I was going to be sick

"So I will be having that dress back before you go" Barbossa snickered, and I felt my eyes go wide. Why on earth would she have agreed to wear something that came from the likes of him? Elizabeth quickly took off the dress and threw it toward Barbossa and I land right before my feet. Barbossa then pushed me into the crew, where I was treated in the same manner Elizabeth was, but unlike her I was completely silent.

"It goes with you black heart!" Elizabeth said coldly. After Barbossa picked up the dress, he pressed it to his face and smiled

"Oh it's still warm" and then he threw it into the crowd of remaining pirates, there were not fondling me. Elizabeth than started walking the plank slowly, before a large colored man got angry

"To long!" He yelled before stomping on the board making it shake, which lead to Elizabeth falling off.

"Elizabeth!" I screamed feeling the tears coming to my eyes. Once again I had no idea if she was safe. I closed my eyes hoping that we were now heading to Isla De Muerta.

"I'd really rather hoped we were passed all this!" I heard Jacks voice and I quickly opened my eyes now seeing that Jack was being forced to walk the plank.

"Jack! Jack, did ya not notice this is the small little island that we made you governor on our last trip" Barbossa said

"I did notice!"

"Perhaps you'll be able some miraculous escape" Barbossa said kindly "But I doubt it!" he finished unsheathing his sword

"Off you go". Jack than turned to walk the plank,

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot!" Jack said quickly turning around. Barbossa nodded

"By the powers your right! Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" he barked and a pirate quickly brought it forward.

"Seeing that there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols" Jack said smiling as if he was a small child trying to get what he wanted from a parent. Barbossa glared

"It'll be one pistol as before. And you can be the gentleman to shoot the lady and starve to death yourself!" Barbossa said coldly before throwing Jack pistol in the water. As soon as Barbossa did that Jack jumped into retrieve it. I felt my heart sink _'Jack's gone, Elizabeth is gone, and Will cannot save me, what ill fate am I to fall to now' _I thought sadly as a crew member took me by the arms and forcefully pulling me to the captain's cabin. Even though it wasn't needed I would have went voluntarily. I knew I had nothing else to live for.

**Authors Note: Well there you go! The next chapter! I know it wasn't the best chapter, the reason being I couldn't add very much. So I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Oh and thanks so much to the people who reviewed, put this story on their alerts, and put this story on their favorites! It means so much to me! I love you all and will try and update soon. I think in the next 1-3 chapters the first movie will be over! I hope you are all excited about that because I sure am! Talk to you all soon! Happy reading!**

**Love Lexi (thefallendeath4) **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I just have a large obsession with it! I only own my OC Rebecca Swann!**

**Jack Sparrow POV**

Once again I was walking on to this god forsaken spit of land.

"That's the second time I've watch that man sail away in my ship" I said aloud not noticing Elizabeth Swann. Slowly I walked on to the island and took my boots off to dry; it was at that point I noticed Elizabeth. She was defiantly not as pretty as Becca, but at least I had someone to talk to. I shrugged it off and started to walk in to the treed part of the island.

"Jack how are we going to get off this island!" Elizabeth called, but I just kept walking, trying to get away from her but she kept following. "You were trapped on this island before weren't you? So we can get off the same way you did then!" Elizabeth yelled, which made me angry, so I spun around to look at her.

"To what point and purpose young missy!" I shouted back making her step back "The Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden under that bodice" I said glancing down at her unappealing body, "Unlikely, Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before we can reach them, and as for your sister who knows what ill fate she'll meet." I said sadly, but shook my head, and started knocking on tree trunks.

"But your Captain Jack Sparrow!" she said as I took two large steps from the hallow tree I had just found. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate Becca and I read about or not?" she asked just as I found the spot I was looking for "How did you escape last time?", and I sighed knowing that the truth was going to come out sooner or later.

"Last time I was here for a grand total of three days, alright. Last time" I said bending down to open a secret door hidden in the sand and I crawled in ", the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that" I said crawling out of the cellar with two bottles of rum in my hands.

"So that's it than!" Elizabeth sniffed "That's the secret adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow.? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum" she said coldly and I shrugged

"Welcome to the Caribbean love" I said pushing a bottle into her hands and I walked out to the beach to sit and drink till I was numb.

_Later that night _

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me" we sang together running around the fire. Elizabeth was drunk, and I was starting to get tipsy, and both of us were having the time of our lives trying to numb our feelings.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs!" I screamed falling down next to Elizabeth who was sitting on the sand giggling. "When I get the Pearl back I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we will sing it all the time!" I said happily, and Elizabeth got serious.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main!" she said motioning her bottle out to the ocean.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is. is freedom!" I said smiling at her, and she sighed putting her head on my shoulder.

"Jack it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island" she said sadly, and feeling her touch gave me an idea.

"Oh yes." I said slowly putting my arm around her "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved" I said trying to distract her.

"Mr. Sparrow!" she yelp and I looked at her funnily "I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk!" she said and I took my arm off her and smiled

"I know exactly what you mean love" I told her and I curl my moustache and she smiled and raised her bottle.

"To freedom!" and I looked at her

"To the Pearl!" I said. We clanged our bottles together and I started drinking, I don't know what happened but after a few gulps I passed out.

The next morning I was awoke with the smell of smoke, I quickly shot up to a sitting position when I heard a bang and looked back to see Elizabeth. Burning everything, but more importantly the rum!

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" I yelled running to the wench who had done this.

"Yes the rum is gone" she said with an eye roll,

"Why is the rum gone!?" I asked still not being able to grasp why a person would do such a terrible thing.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" she spat angrily, but I was still worried about one thing

"But why is the rum gone?" I asked again pleading for an answer. At that point Elizabeth turned around to look out to the sea

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." she said in a tone that infuriated me. Quickly I drew out my pistol and pointed it to the back of her head, I was about to shoot when I realized this was not right. As quickly as I brought my pistol out I shoved back into my belt and stormed off in a different direction so I didn't do anything stupid like the stupid whelp had done. When I far enough away from the witch who burned everything I started remembering things from last night.

"It must have been terrible for you to have been trapped here Jack," I muttered sourly imitating Elizabeth "I t must have been terrible for you," I continued "Well it bloody is now!" I yelled turning back to where Elizabeth was still sitting. Feeling slightly better I turned back around to walk forward and continue my walk, when I saw a large ship with white sails "There be no living with her after this" I mutter seeing come on the island with small boats.

_Aboard the Dauntless _

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth pleaded with her father while I had two men on either side of me and I rolled my eyes _'For Elizabeth to have such wonderful younger sister. Rebecca sure does get forgotten about' _I thought to myself as the man I presumed to be her father turned around

"No. You're safe now! We shall return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" He spat angrily and started to walk away.

"But what about Rebecca!" Elizabeth yelled after her father.

"Rebecca is safe at home worrying herself sick!" Father Swann said turning to his eldest daughter, and Elizabeth got a confused look on her face,

"No she is with Will!" Elizabeth said angrily, and her father chuckled

"No my dear she is…"

"When is the last time you saw her!" Elizabeth snapped cutting off her father.

"The morning after you were kidnapped." Swann said, and I couldn't help but get the 'are you bloody kidding me' look on my face, but I kept quiet as Elizabeth gave up on her father and turned her attention to the Commodore.

"Commodore, I beg you please do this. For me. As a wedding gift" Elizabeth said weakly,

"Elizabeth! Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" Swann asked excitedly, and Elizabeth kept gazing up at her new fiancé

"I am".

"Weddings! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" I said enthusiastically, but really just wanting a drink these people are bloody boring, I saw the Commodore's eyes narrow and I raise my arms up "I know clap 'em in irons right?". The Commodore however did nothing

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave' Do I make myself clear?" and I nodded

"Inescapably clear" I said as I was being dragged up to the helm.

_**Rebecca Swann POV**_

__After Barbossa had marooned Jack and Elizabeth on the island I was thrown into the Captain's Cabin, I was hoping that Will would also be with me, but they took Will and the crew down to the brig.

Once again I was alone, and I thought I would be until we got to Isla de Muerta, but sadly Barbossa came in during the voyage. When he came in I was sitting in a chair, at attention with perfect posture.

"So I never caught yer name missy" Barbossa said uncorking a bottle and pouring the liquid in to two gold cups.

"Rebecca Swann is my name Captain Barbossa, the sister of Elizabeth Swann. The woman that your men kidnapped from her home" I said looking forward and he chuckled

"She had something of mine, I do wish however you were the sister to have it you seem less talkative and rude" he said

"Believe me captain I can be just as talkative as my sister, and even more rude than she" I said in monotone and Barbossa again chuckled.

"That'll change love, you know how Mr. Turner saved your beloved sister, he said nothing about you, so that means I can do what I wish with you" he said with a hint of evil in his voice. I felt my breath get caught in my throat, but I kept the same face that I had on before, so not to show my fear.

"You must think I'm innocent Captain" I said now looking at him and he got a confused look on his face, and I smirked "I'm not afraid of you, I have seen true evil, I have felt it and I have made myself come to terms with it, I healed myself with it. If you think you are going to scare me with some petty threat of what you can and or will do to me, save it it's not worth your time" I said harshly.

After I finished my speech I turned back to looking forward, and waited for Barbossa to say something to me, but he didn't instead he grabbed my face with a bruising grip and pushed his cold hard lips against mine. I thought about struggling against him but that would show fear so instead I pursed my lips together not letting his tongue enter my mouth. After about a minute of him kissing me, a dark man came in to the cabin making Barbossa pull away from my face.

"Captain we have arrived" the man said choppily and Barbossa nodded, before he grabbed my arm with the same bruising hold that he had on my face just a minute ago and pulled me out of the cabin. Once I was outside Barbossa threw me into a dinghy with his crew, so he could go and get Will from the brig. The men happily took me with open arms, so that they could each have a turn feeling me up. I was quite happy when Barbossa came up with Will, even if it meant that soon Will would meet an undesirable end.

Will was tossed in the dinghy that Barbossa would be in also and I could help but feel bad for him. Barbossa was a mean old man who smelt like rotting flesh. Soon after Will was on a dinghy the group of pirates started rowing towards the large cave opening, and I shivered I couldn't help it. This is where William Turner will die and I will start my lifelong service of being Barbossa and his crew's whore. _'I hope Jack can somehow miraculously escape the island again and then he can come and save us' _I thought even though there is no way it would ever be possible.

Being in the main part of the cave where Elizabeth once stood was more terrifying than I could ever imagine. I glanced back to look at Will who was being dragged along be three pirates, and Will look terrified.

"No reason to fret, just a prick of the finger, a few drops of blood" said an older pirate with a straggly beard,

"No mistakes this time! He's only half Turner! We spill it all!" said a pirate who looked fairly young, and the other pirates who were with Will laughed

"I guess there is a reason to fret" and I felt my eyes narrow. A few moments later Will was on the top of a treasure mound that Elizabeth was once standing on, the only difference is that Will was bent over the large chest with a knife pressed to his throat. Seeing this made my heart stop I was about to witness my best friend and my sisters long time secret love be killed.

"Beg your pardon!" I heard a familiar voice speak as pirates grunted, and I looked out to the crowd of pirates.

"By blood begun!" Barbossa said loudly getting ready to slit Will throat.

"Excuse me" said the same familiar voice and I looked to the crowd to pirates moving out if the way as he pushed his way to the front.

"By blood un-…",

"Jack!" both Will and I said and Barbossa looked up and he looked terrified and confused.

"S'not possible!" Barbossa said almost in a whisper,

"Not probable!" Jack said almost to the front.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked sounding out of breath, and Jack looked at him

"She's safe just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norrington like she promised, and you're going to die for her just like you promised. So we're all mean of our word except for Elizabeth who is in fact a woman",

"Shut up your next!" Barbossa yelled as one of his crew grabbed Jack shoulder and pulled him back. Once again Barbossa was about to slit Will's throat, and I closed my eyes tightly

"You don't want to be doing that, mate!" Jack said and I opened my eyes to look at him.

"No I really think I do" Barbossa said, and Jack shrugged

"Your funeral".

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa asked. Jack took a step forward but realized that the pirate still had his hand on his shoulder and he swat it off, and walked up to the chest.

"Well because the HMS Interceptor, the pride of the royal navy is floating just off shore waiting for you" Jack said smirking and I felt my heart drop why would Jack tell him that. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Interceptor. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. ?Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_ ? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said smiling wickedly and all I could think was how could I have trust that man, he has been on Barbossa's side all along, the only reason he came along was to turn Will in.

"I s'pose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked and I looked hopefully at Jack.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance?" Jack said taking a handful of medallions "After you've killed all of Norrington's men. Every, last one" Jack said drop a medallion after every word, but at the last moment I saw Jack do something strange with his hand, and I bit my cheek to stop myself from smiling.

"You've been planning this from the beginning! Ever since you knew Will's name!" I shout trying to sound as hurt as possible, and Jack turned to me

"Yeah" he said in his matter-o-fact tone of voice.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder!" Barbossa said making Jack break his trance from my eyes.

"Fifteen!" Jack countered,

"Forty",

"Twenty-five, and I'll buy you a hat. A really big one, Commodore" Jack said, and Barbossa smiled

"We have an accord!" Barbossa said and they shook hand. Jack then turned to the crew

"All hands to the boats!" Jack ordered and Barbossa cleared his throat, "Apologies. You give the orders" and Barbossa smiled

"Gents take a walk!", Jack looked at him funnily

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked and Barbossa rolled his eyes and walked over to me, and snaked his arm around my waist. When he did this I stiffened and I saw Jacks eyes narrow. There were very few of Barbossa's crew left two were guarding Will and one was stand behind Barbossa and I, just in case.

" I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa said, and Jack looked at him

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly? stupid."Jack said unsheathing one of Will guards swords throwing it to Will so he could fight. By that point Barbossa had thrown me over to the man that was standing g behind us and started to fight Jack. Will was fighting two pirates Jack was fighting one, and all I did was stand in the tight grasp of a pirate not being able to do anything else.

**Authors note: Well there you go! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to put some personal things into this chapter! I really wanted to finish the first movie this chapter, but I want to make the final fight scene epic and I don't know how to word it yet. I promise the second movie will start soon! I actually have some ideas for that one so, I'm excited! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, put this story on their alerts, and put this story on their favorites! It means so much to me! I love you all and will try and update soon. Talk to you all soon! Happy reading!**

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I just have a large obsession with it! I only own my OC Rebecca Swann!**

There I was just standing there like a helpless woman, the thing I promised myself I would not be on this journey. Everyone was fighting Will was fighting two different pirates at once, and Jack was fighting Barbossa, and me I was standing there in the arms of a pirate. For the moment all I could do was stand and watch, I knew Will had everything under control, but Jack was a different story. I knew Jack was an amazing swordsmen, it seemed that Barbossa knew all of his tricks. As I was watching the brutal battle between Jack and Barbossa I got an idea, to get myself out of this predicament I was in.

By knowing what a man's weakness was I took my hands and started caressing my captor's arms, making him turn me around to face him which is exactly what I wanted him to do. Again I started caressing the pirate only this time it was his chest and his face. Soon after he sighed in pleasure, this was farther than I wanted to go but if I wanted to get away from him this is what I had to do. I pushed my face into his and kissed him and immediately after he wanted more. The kiss was a hungry passionate one like he hadn't kissed a woman in years, making him vulnerable, giving me the chance I needed. Quickly I lifted my knee and put in his groin. By this one move I had put him in an enormous amount of pain, and was able to escape, his grasp while also stealing his weapon. I don't know what I was planning on doing with it I had no training, and I wasn't about to kill this man. So I just stood there with the sword pointed at him, and I turned to look at Jack. It was at that moment Jack stabbed Barbossa, and I smiled Jack had beaten his rival, but something peculiar was happening Barbossa wasn't falling dead, he was just standing there.

"You can't beat me Jack" Barbossa said before taking the sword out of himself and stabbed Jack with it.

"Jack!" I screamed seeing him stagger backwards into a stream of moonlight which reveled him as a skeleton.

"That's interesting" Jack said admiring himself and I let out a sigh Jack wasn't going today not here. In my moment of happiness the pirate I had on the ground had gotten up,

"Rebecca!" Jack screamed making me turn my attention to the pirate who struck me with the back of his hand. The amount of force the pirate had behind him made me fall over.

"It's time for you to learn your lesson lass" he said evilly undoing his belt. I so badly wanted to scream but I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of that, so I took a gold vase that was by me and bashed it into his head making him fall over into a shallow pool of water. In a fit of rage I kept hitting the man with the gold vase, even when I saw the blood I kept going.

"Becca!" I heard the voice of y sister making my drop vase and turn. Right before my eyes was my older sister

"Elizabeth?" I said letting the tears run free, and she ran over to me, and hugged me.

"Shh it's all right everything is going to be alright" Elizabeth said stroking my back. The tears I wept wasn't because I had just killed a man but because once again I was about to have my virtue taken from me. As Elizabeth stroked my we heard Will yelp out in pain. Both Elizabeth and I ran over to help picking up a long golden rod on the way. When we got over to where Will was he was pinned by a pirate with

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain" the man said angrily, and I saw Elizabeth's eyes narrow.

"You like pain?" she asked and the man looked at her, giving her the perfect time to hit him over the head with the rod temporally knocking him out "Try wearing a corset" she spat, and I ran over to help Will up. "Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked seeing that Jack had turned into a skeleton, and I shrugged

"At the moment" I said out breath, seeing that the pirate who just tried to rape me was getting up, and was running towards us along with Will two friend. "How is that possible" I said slightly frightened,

"They're cursed" Elizabeth said before her and Will ran with the rod stabbing all three pirates with it. I smirked

"Nicely done" I said as I took a small bomb from one of the pirates, who glared at me. "Push them in to the moon light" I told Will and Elizabeth who nodded and did so quickly I lit the bomb and shoved it in the pirate's chest cavity. I was glad that Will and Elizabeth knew what to do for the next part, and pushed them into a small divot in the cave wall.

"Run!" Will yelled and I heard the pirates whimper

"Not fair", and I giggled.

The giggle was short however because when I came into view of the rest of the people in the cave I saw that Jack had his pistol pointed at Barbossa, and when I came in Barbossa pointed his own pistol. Jack looked at me with fear in his eyes

"Becca!" Elizabeth yelled as a shot was fired. I stood there in shock was I shot? I had no idea.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot" Barbossa laughed cocking his pistol.

"He didn't waist it!" Will yelled dropping both his and Jacks medallion in the chest. For a moment Barbossa looked confused and then he dropped his gun to pull open his shirt which was slowly being filled with blood. I smiled slightly at Jack

"I feel… Cold" Barbossa whimpered before falling to the floor. At that point Elizabeth and Will ran over to each other and hugged, and I just stood there.

"You fought well today Rebecca" Jack said from behind me and I turned to smile at him

"As did you Captain" I said and Jack nodded and turned to walk away.

"Jack!" I called and he turned back around

"Aye?",

"Call me Becca" I said sweetly before I turned t walk to Will and Elizabeth. Jack however had different plans, for he grabbed me and kissed me.

At first I was a little scared considering what had just happened but then I through my arms around his neck. Slowly we back up into a room that was piled high with treasure. Jack fell down on to the pile and grunted but didn't break the kiss, I pulled away slightly to laugh at him, but he pulled me back. I bit his lower lip and he moaned before his tongue filled my mouth. Everything was perfect I felt Jacks hands on my chest, and there was no way in hell I was going to stop him not this time.

"Becca?" I heard my sister call and I reluctantly rolled off of Jack

"Yes!" I called breathlessly,

"Where are you?" she asked and I looked over to Jack who was search through a pile of gold.

"With Jack be right there!" I called, and started walking away, thinking Jack would continue looking, but he came up behind me and snaked his arm around my waist.

When Jack and I came into view I saw Will and Elizabeth in close range of each other and I smiled 'They are going to kiss I just know it' I thought but then Elizabeth took a small step back

"We should return to the Interceptor" Elizabeth said sadly and Will nodded

"You're fiancé will be wanting to know your safe" Will said and Elizabeth turned away. I wanted to go comfort her but Jacks hold was to strong. Slowly Jack and I walked over to Will who was just standing there looking hurt.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it" Jack said and we kept walking "Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship". Once we were out on the open water with Will rowing we came to see that the Black Pearl was gone. I could see that Jack's heart dropped.

"I'm sorry Jack" I said touching his knee, and he just looked at me

"They done what's right by them, can't expect more than that" he said looking out at the sea, and I couldn't help but think about I could do to help him.

_**In Port Royal **_

Once we all got back to Port Royal Jack was thrown in jail and sentenced to be hung soon after. Will should have also been sentenced to the gallows but thankfully for my father granted him clemency. When the day came for Jack's hanging, I couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for not helping him, but perhaps he would make a miraculous escape.

Everyone in Port Royal turned out for the hanging of Jack's hang and I could help but feel disgusted. This man was a good person pirate or not. Norrington and my family stood in the shade of the fort, so that neither Elizabeth nor I would faint from the heat.

"Jack Sparrow be it known," the official started reading, and my stomach turned "for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling" the official droned on and I shook my head,

"This is wrong", and my father turned to me

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all" he said sadly, I turned my attention back to the official

"impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." He finished and glared at him, he is the one who will need the mercy from god not Jack.

"Governor Swann" I heard Will's voice and I looked away from Jack, "Commodore, Becca" he continued before looking at Elizabeth "Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you, I love you" Will said before turning to away. I smiled at the shock on Elizabeth's face before, and then I looked to Jack as the noose was being put around his neck. I swallowed hard and looked away and then I noticed Cotton's parrot,

"I can't breathe!" both Elizabeth and I said breathlessly before falling to the ground as the drums sounded.

"Move!" Will yelled and we both popped up to see what was happening, and our father looked very disappointed in us both.

I could care less however I was trying to see what was happening. Will was fighting the executioner and Jack was struggling to stand on a sword that Will had thrown to save him. Before anyone knew what was happen Jack was cut loose, and Jack and Will were tripping and fighting all of the red coats. There triumphs against Norrington men were short lived however because they got trapped. Quickly Elizabeth and I ran up to see if everything is all right. By the time we got there Norrington had pushed his way through.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you" Norrington spat and Will just stood there,

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" our father said angrily and that pushed Will over the edge.

"And a good man!" Will said throwing his sword down "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." And Norrington stepped forward

"You forget you place Turner?" he asked and Will just shook his head

"It's right here between you and Jack" and Norrington glared.

"As is mine" Elizabeth and I said at the same time stepping in to the middle of the circle beside Will.

"Elizabeth! Rebecca!" our father exclaimed seeing that we were in the middle of many weapons. "Lower your weapon! For goodness sake put them down" and the troop reluctantly lowered them.

"So this is where your heart truly lies?" Norrington asked Elizabeth and she nodded

"It is", and I sighed.

"Well I'm feeling rather good about this!" Jack said and I looked at him "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? Ecumenically? Grammatically?" Jack said to my father before turning to Norrington "I want you to know that I was rooting for you the whole time mate. Now that" And then he turned to Elizabeth "Elizabeth, it would have never worked out between us darling, I'm sorry" and I just looked at her funnily and she avoided my gaze "Becca?" he said and I turned to look at him seeing what he would say to me, but he just pushed his lips against mine for a moment, and then whispered in my ear "I'll be back for you, I promise" and I froze "Will? Nice hat" he said before running to the ledge, and Norrington and his troops followed "Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day…" and before he could finish he fell off the side.

"Idiot! He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!" one of Norrington's men snickered. My heart sank I knew that he was right but then I saw a large ship, and I smiled as I saw Jack swim towards it.

"What's you plan of action?" Gillette asked Norrington but he didn't answer "Sir?" he asked again

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" my father spoke up and I felt better knowing that my father approved of Jack at least a little bit.

"Mr. Turner!" Norrington barked and I saw Elizabeth grab Will's hand

"I will accept the consequences of my actions" Will said to Elizabeth before going off to Norrington. Norrington unsheathed his sword

"This is a beautiful sword; I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." Norrington said and Will nodded

"Thank you" and Norrington put his sword away and walked away.

"Commodore what about Sparrow?" Gillette asked,

"Well, I think we can afford to give him oneday's head start." Norrington said before he and his troops left. The only people who were left were Elizabeth, Will, my father, and I.

"So this is the path you've chosen, is it? After all he is a black smith" father said and Elizabeth shook her head

"No he's a pirate" she said taking off his hat and kissed him.

All I could do was smile finally my sister and Will were together, and she would be happier. As I was standing waiting for my sister I looked out to the sea, and I couldn't help but wonder would Jack Sparrow really come back for me, or is it just a false hope. And why was I so hopeful that he would come back, was I in love with a pirate?

**Authors note: First movie is finally done! Woot Woot! I'm so excited to start movie two, and I hope you are also!**** Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, put this story on their alerts, and put this story on their favorites! It means so much to me! I love you all and will try and update soon. Talk to you all soon! Happy reading!**

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I just have a large obsession with it! I only own my OC Rebecca Swann!**

**Authors Note-**

**Oh my gosh I feel terrible for not updating for so long! I just got caught up in my other story and forgot about this one for a while! So I hope you all understand that I am super sorry and I will try and update every 2-3 weeks, but I can't make any promises. I mean those of you who are in High School or even college understands what I'm going through right?! God I hope so….Any ways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of movie 2, and for those of you who are just reading for Jack Sparrow action don't worry he will be back soon! Alright well I love you and happy reading!  
Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4) **

It has been over 6 months since Jack Sparrow had left Port Royal with the promise that he would come back for me. For quite some time I believed that he would come back, but after the fourth month I saw his promise to be an empty one. I would forever regard Jack in the highest of lights for what he did for me, but I couldn't wait around any longer. I needed to move on, everyone else had. Will and Elizabeth were soon to be married, and Gillette was trying his hardest to court me. Even after the fact that I told him about the night I was raped in the ship yard by a drunken sailor, or that I was violated by many pirates during my quest to save Elizabeth, he always came back every morning with a flower.

"You know Becca, Gillette is a fine man that treats you right and cares for you even after you told him what horrible things you've been through" Elizabeth told me after I had gotten home from a walk with Gillette on the beach and I smiled at her she was absolutely right. Gillette was the perfect man for me and he cared for me

"Your right Liz he is perfect and a man that father will approve of" I said and she smiled

"Thank god, Gillette has been trying to get father to let him start the courting process for over a month but father keeps turning him down saying you're not ready for that" and I giggled

"Well I must go and let father know I am perfectly ready for this to start, I mean I'm not getting any younger" and Elizabeth rolled her eyes

"And you're not getting any older either" and I shrugged know it was true neither Elizabeth nor I looked a day over 18. Not that either of us were complaining I mean we could age like our Father. Who with even an hour out in the sun without protection would start to wrinkle.

Slowly I walked to me fathers study and knocked politely waiting to be summoned in.

"Come in!" My father called and I opened the door to see him sitting by his desk with a worn book in his hands "Oh Rebecca darling! To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he asked and I smiled

"Well you know how I have been spending lots of time with Gillette" I said nervously and I heard my father chuckle

"Rebecca darling there is no need to be nervous I know exactly what you're going to say" he said and I looked at him

"You do?" I asked

"Of course you want me to allow Gillette to start the courting process" he said happily and I bit my lip had I become that easily read.

"That is correct father" I said sweetly and again he chuckled

"My dear I have waited so long for this day to come, I didn't want to rush you into something considering what had happened but now that you have come to me I will allow Gillette to begin the day after tomorrow considering it is you sister's wedding day tomorrow" he said and I smiled

"Thank you father" I said in almost a whisper

"You are quite welcome my dear now off to bed with you. Elizabeth has a big day tomorrow I see will need your help" and I nodded

"Good night father" I said happily before existing feeling the happiest I had been since I figured out Jacks lie.

The next morning when I woke up I felt refreshed and like a new person. As of tomorrow I will be courting with Gillette just the thought of it made me smile. Slowly I got out of bed and walked over to the window. The sky looked gloomy but I shook my head at the thought that rain could ruin my sisters beautiful wedding, and I started walking to Elizabeth's room

"Elizabeth" I knocked on her door

"Come in!" She yelled happily and I entered her room where she was lazily sitting on a chair looking at her beautiful dress. It was quite simply but I knew it would look gorgeous on her. The gold and cream fabric will match her skin and eyes perfectly

"It's beautiful Liz" I said sitting in the chair next to her and she smiled

"Isn't it!" every word she spoke sounded happy and I envied her. In just a few hours she would be the happiest woman in Port Royal, and I would say Will would be the happiest man but Gillette will get the news to start the courting process tomorrow so it will be a close ties between the two men.

"Come on Becca help me into this dress!" Liz said happily and I smiled and walked over to help her. Getting on the dress took an hour with all of the layers and what not, but once she had it on it looked like she had just be token out of a fairy tale book and put into the world

"Will is not going to be able to keep his hands off you" I said and she giggled

"Isn't that the point?" she asked sarcastically and I wrinkled my nose. I did not want to hear about this at all.

"We are so not getting in to the conversation!" I said and Elizabeth smiled

"Just you wait!" She said happily "Soon enough you will be in the position that I am in and you will be thinking the same thing" she said and I shook my head

"I'm going to get dressed before the conversation can progress anymore" I said grabbing the door knob "And while I'm gone do think of a different topic to talk about" I said closing the door before she could say anything.

It didn't take long for me to get dressed in my light purple dress that Elizabeth had picked out for me to wear, so soon enough I was back in Elizabeth's room. As soon as I entered I was grabbed by a maid and roughly sat down in a chair to be "pampered". Hours later the maids were finally satisfied. Looking at myself in the mirror I could hardly tell that it was me. Ever since Jack left I had been leaving my dark hair down letting it flow around in the wind. It made me feel like I was still free and out on the sea traveling the world. Now however it was pulled back into a tight French braid.

"You look amazing Becca" Elizabeth said from behind me and I turned to look at her, and once she came into my view I felt a smile creep onto my lips

"Well I hardly doubt that I look as good as you dear sister" I said and she smiled

"Well I'd hope not this is my special day, and I wouldn't want my baby sister to look better than I do" she said happily and I shook my head, I would never be as pretty as Elizabeth, no matter what day it was.

"No one could ever look as beautiful as you Liz" I said standing up, I knew we would have to leave soon so Elizabeth could make sure all the proper arrangements were done. "Shall we be off?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically, and I giggled before heading out the door.

Once we got to the sight of the wedding Elizabeth was off doing last minute preparations, and not wanting to be in the way I started to walk, and soon I was at the brick wall separating the fort, where Elizabeth and Will were to be married and the ocean. I gazed out just looking at it, my heart kept telling me to run and be free sail the seas and live your dream, but everything else told me to stay. Feeling tears well up in my eyes I looked up at the sky, it had gotten so much worst since this morning and now it was definitely looking like rain. Just as that thought ran through my head the it started to rain, I sighed angrily, mother nature was ruining my sisters day, and then I started running back to where my sister was hoping I could help her save the things from the wedding.

Once I got close enough to where the wedding was supposed to occur I could see that there was no hope for any of it, and I felt terrible. Elizabeth's day was completely ruined, and she would be heart broken. That's when I saw her kneeling in front of the alter with her head bowed down, holding her bouquet.

"Liz" I said softly and she glanced over her shoulder at me, and opened her mouth to say something, but then we both heard something extremely peculiar. The yelling and stomping of the army. Something was wrong, and before I could say anything Elizabeth dropped her bouquet and started running towards the noise, and I quickly followed. Soon enough a group of soldiers came into my view and the I heard Elizabeth gasp something before abruptly stopping, in front of a shackled William Turner, and I stopped.

"Why is this happening?" Elizabeth asked touching Will's chest

"I don't know" Will said sympathetically before smiling "You look beautiful" he said and Elizabeth sniffled

"I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding" she said sadly

"Make way! Let me through!" I heard father say worriedly and I spun around to see where he was coming from. Just as two guards blocked his way "How dare you!" father scolded "You stand your men down at once! Do you hear me!" he yelled to a fancily dressed man who was obviously in charge of the whole operation.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long" the man said and my father got a confused look on his face as the guards let him through and the man turned around to face us

"Cutler Beckett?" he asked and I felt my eyes go wide I vaguely remember this man from my child hood, wanting to get a good look at him I turned around to face him. The years had obviously been kind to him.

"It's lord now, actually" Beckett said proudly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Lord or not, you have no reason or authority to arrest this man" father said motioning to Will and Beckett got a sly look on his face.

"In fact, I do." Beckett clarified "Mr. Mercer!" he barked and a creepy looking man brought him a wooden box and he opens it pulling out a piece of paper "Ahh, the warrant for the arrest of one William Turner" he said handing the paper to my father. My father glanced at it and looked up, then back down again.

"This warrant is Elizabeth Swann!" father gasped and I felt my eyes go wide again. The warrant for my sister! Whoever drew these arrest warrants up must have something against my sister, because Elizabeth had never done anything terrible enough to get herself arrested.

"Oh is it? That annoying, my mistake" he said taking the paper back "Arrest her" he said after the paper was put back in the box. Guards moved into shackle her and Will moved in front of her trying to stop them.

"No!" Will yelled as Elizabeth stuggled with the men.

"On what charges!" she asked exasperated but Beckett paid no attention to her

"Aha here's the one for William Turner" he said happily and my father looked at it in disbelief "And I also have one here for a Rebecca Swann, and James Norrington. Are either one of these people present?" he asked and I gasped and Beckett looked over at me "You must be Rebecca, arrest her" ad them guards moved in on me. Being in so much shock I didn't even move.

"What are the charges!" Elizabeth screamed as I was shackled

"Commodore Norrington resigned some months ago" my father said sadly as he looked from me to Elizabeth

"I don't believe that answered my question" Beckett said rudely and I felt myself getting my self-confidence back.

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered-" Will yelled

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with" said bitterly glaring at Beckett who was smirking

"The charge.." father spoke up "Is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…" my father suddenly stopped his reading looking at the paper in disbelief

"For which the punishment is regrettably also death" Beckett hissed before walking towards me "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow?"

"Captain!" Will and Elizabeth said forcefully at the same time

"Captain Jack Sparrow" I said coldly and Beckett smirked at me looking at me up and down

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might" he finished, with a sound in his voice that made me feel happy and sick at the same time.

After Beckett gave the orders to through us in the jail Elizabeth and I were thrown into the same jail cell and the Will was put in one by himself that was far enough away so that we couldn't talk to him.

"To think today was supposed to be the best day of my life" Elizabeth said sadly and I nodded sadly at her not knowing what else to say. "You're being awfully quiet Becca, is something the matter?" she asked "Well other than the obvious." She clarified and I shrugged

"Just the fact that my life was going to begin tomorrow and now it's going to end with in a few days" I said sadly, and Liz looked at me pitifully

"Oh Becca I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about that. And here I am complaining about how this was supposed to be my special day, and I didn't even once think about you and Gillette starting the courting tomorrow" she said and I smiled and walked over and hugged her

"It's alright!" I whispered "As long as you keep talking I can keep listening, and that way we can both do what we are good at" I said and she smiled and we pulled away from each other

"You are an amazing person and I know that when father figures out a way to get us all out of here, you will make a man very happy whether its Gillette or someone else" she said and I smiled

"I sure hope so" I said yawning, the day was finally catching up with me. "My god is I exhausted" I complained and Elizabeth laughed slightly

"Honestly me too" she said "And I went to bed right after dinner last night so you'd think I would be hyped up on energy" she said and I giggled

"Well thank god for that" I said sarcastically, before yawning again and Elizabeth gave me a small smile

"Come on" she said taking my hand leading me over to a straw pile "Let's go to bed, and maybe by tomorrow father will have thought of a way to save us" she said hopefully and I just nodded not really believing her. I mean what could father do for us, but I didn't want to think about that and that pile of straw was looking amazing at the moment. So I crawled in and Elizabeth crawled in after, snuggling close together to keep warm.

"I bet you didn't think you would be spending tonight with your sister" I said sleepily and Elizabeth giggled

"No but I am glad that I have you and I am not alone" she said stroking my hair like she did when we were younger making me fall asleep fast than I would have before.

**Authors Note-**

**Oh my gosh I feel terrible for not updating for so long! I just got caught up in my other story and forgot about this one for a while! So I hope you all understand that I am super sorry and I will try and update every 2-3 weeks, but I can't make any promises. I mean those of you who are in High School or even college understands what I'm going through right?! God I hope so….Any ways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of movie 2, and for those of you who are just reading for Jack Sparrow action don't worry he will be back soon! Alright well I love you and happy reading!  
Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Well here is the next chapter in movie 2! I hope you all are enjoying reading it! And I even kept the update in the allotted time limit that I put up! Aren't you proud of me? Anyway I want to thank you for reading and reviewing, putting this story in to your favorites and or wanting to know when I update! It means so much to me to know that people are reading my story! The next update will more than likely be in the next 2 weeks so keep your eyes open for that. Maybe even sooner if I get some reviews from you lovely people (wink, wink). Thanks so much and I love you all! Happy reading! **

**Love **

**Lexi (thefallendeath4)**

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! I just have a large obsession with it! I only own my OC Rebecca Swann!**

The next morning I was rudely, by a guard yelling at me.

"Get up!" he yelled and I blinked my eyes a couple time trying get my surroundings. 'Where am I' I thought groggily and then I realized where I was. Jail. Slowly I got up off the hay seeing that Will was already standing outside if the cell his hands cuffed together.

"Where are you taking her?" Elizabeth asked worriedly grabbing my arm and the guard huffed annoyed

"Lord Beckett wishes to speak with her" he said bitterly and I looked back at Elizabeth, giving her a reassuring look.

After she let me go I walked out of the cell slowly looking at Will curiously, but he wouldn't make eye contact. 'Well fine' I thought I don't want to make eye contact with you either'

Soon enough Will and I were dragged up to the large that my father usually worked in but now it was more than likely being occupied by the devil himself.

"Hold them here" one of the guard told the other guard as he went up to a large door and knocked "Lord Beckett the prisoners you ordered" I heard guard one say and a few moments later we were pulled into the large office.

"Those won't be necessary" Beckett said point at our chains and the guard quickly took them off before leaving us and "Lord" Beckett. "The East India Trading Company is in need of your services" Beckett said to us handing Will a small glass of an amber liquid, but Will just stared at it. "We wish for you two to act as our agents in a business transaction with a mutual friend" he said putting the glass down when Will didn't take it "Captain Jack Sparrow" he finished and my heart skipped a beat.

"More acquaintance than friend" Will said "How do you know him?" he asked and Beckett smirked walking over to the fireplace.

"We've had dealings in the past" he said picking up a branding iron with a red hot 'P' at the end "We both left our marks on another" he said and I glared at his back

"What mark did he leave on you?" I asked coldly and I saw freeze for a moment before turning around to walk to his desk.

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession." He said

"Recover?" Will asked "At the point of a sword?" and I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing, Will could never beat Jack in a sword fight, even if Will was an amazing teacher.

"Bargain" Beckett said smirking as he pulled papers out of a wooden box "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon - Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England" he said and I shook my head

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free" Will said coldly and Beckett put the letters back into the box.

"Freedom" he scoffed "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking. The blank edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish. Not unlike you, Mr. Turner. You, your fiancée, and her sister here, face the hangman's noose." He said I bit my cheek

"So you get both Jack and the Pearl?" I asked and Beckett looked at me confused

"The Black Pearl?" Beckett asked

"The property that you want that he possesses" Will said and Beckett shook his head

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times: a compass?" he asked and both Will and my eyes got wide and Beckett smirked "Ah, you know it. Bring back that compass, or there's no deal" he said and he dismissed us. Letting Will and I prepare for our long journey to find Jack Sparrow, to save my sister.

As soon as I was changing into my more comfortable dress Will and I made our way back to the jail with my father in tow. He wasn't too happy with the idea of me going gallivanting after pirates again but as soon I as I mentioned the fact that if I didn't both of his daughters would face the hangman's noose and he immediately shut up. As we made our way down the jail cell stairs a guard frantically tried to stop us.

"You're not…" he stuttered as Will pushed passed him going straight to Elizabeth's cell crouching next to her holding her hands through the bars "You can't be here!" he shouted

"I think you'll find that he can" my father growled and the guard stiffened

"Mr. Swann" he said harshly and my father's eyes narrowed

"Governor Swann, still!" he said "You think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?" he asked rhetorically and I shook my head pushing passed the guard to talk to Elizabeth.

"Jack's compass?" she asked "What would Beckett want with that?" and Will shook his head

"It doesn't matter." He said "We are to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal and in exchange the charges will be dropped" Will said

"No we must find our own avenue to secure your freedom" our father said and Will looked at him

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack… Or in me?" Will asked and my father rolled his eyes

"You would risk your life to save Sparrow's does not mean he would do it for anyone else" he said bitter and I felt a pang of hurt in his word, knowing that he was speaking the truth would Jack actually help us. "Now where is that dog with the keys?" my father asked turning around to start whistling

"I believe in you" Elizabeth said sincerely turning Will's face to look at hers "Both of you" she said glancing up at my and I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying. "Where will you find?" she asked after a moment

"Tortuga" I said

"We will start there and I won't stop looking till I find him." Will said "And then I intend to return so that I can marry you" he said sweetly and I smiled slightly at his words. They were so in love and nothing would ever change that.

"Properly?" Elizabeth asked happily, especially for a woman in her position.

"With your leave, if you still have me" he said and Elizabeth smirked caressing his face

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already" she said boldly and I had to hold back a gag. I loved romance with all my heart but this was too much. It was obvious that it was too much for my father also for he broke off a candle stick holder from the grimy walls of the jail breaking the intense gaze that was happening between Will and Liz. "I will wait for you" she whispered

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon" he whispered and they were close enough to kiss, but at the last moment Will tore away from her and quickly took my hand dragging me up the stairs of the jail. Not letting my say good bye to my older sister.

_Tortuga_

Once Will and I finally made it to Tortuga it was day light. The only people who were out and about were the wenches getting ready for their nightly shifts, and the sailors or pirates more so, that were preparing for another long journey out on the open sea.

"Where do you propose we start?" Will asked glancing around the docks and port area for any familiar faces, and I shrugged doing the same.

"Maybe you could start with some random sailors, they might know something" I suggest and Will nodded and I laced my arm through his. Even if it was daylight I was still terrified of these men. I had no idea who was drunk or not.

"Hey you!" Will barked making an older gentleman turn to us

"What?" the man grumbled looking at my peculiarly and I cleared my throat

"We are looking for Jack Sparrow" I said boldly and the man quirked an eyebrow "Have you seen him?" I asked and the still looked confused

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" He asked and I nodded this might be easier than I thought, and the man shook his head "Hadn't been thought about, thought he was dead" he said and my heart broke a little bit. Jack couldn't be dead, I told myself as Will thanked the man and pulled me away.

"He's not dead Becca" Will assured me and I nodded Will was right Jack wouldn't let himself get killed.

"I know" I said spotting another man who looked promising "Excuse me sir" I said politely and the man looked at me with a disgusting smile but I ignored it.

"Yes missy what can I do for ye?" the man asked as Will came up behind me and placed a hand on my lower back. I knew he meant nothing by it, it was purely for show so the man would get the wrong idea.

"Have you seen or heard anything about Captain Jack Sparrow?" Will asked and the man glared

"Please sir" I pleaded and the man looked back to me "I am looking for him" I said and the man smiled again

"Singapore that's what I heard" the man said and my heart felt lighter "Drunk with a smile. Sure as a tide, Jack Sparrow turned up in Singapore" the man said and I smiled. "Thank you" I said kindly as I laced my arm through Will's as we walk to the next man.

We had been on the docks for over two hours with little luck. Every person had a different rumor about where Jack was, and I could tell that Will was starting to get flustered.

"Maybe we should head into town and see if the wenches know anything" I offered lightly and Will looked down at me

"That is a perfect plan" he said with a smile and I smiled back lightly as we walked off into the town square. Hopefully some of the women around town will know where he is at. As soon as we got into town we both started looking for face we knew. Even if most of the men were at the dock at this time, maybe there would be someone we knew getting supplies.

"See any one we know?" Will asked just as I spotted the red head and the blonde wench that we had met last time we were in Tortuga. Scarlet and Giselle I believe were their names.

"Yes in fact I do" I said looking over at the two women and Will nodded walking us over to the two women

"Excuse me" Will said politely and the women turned around just as I unlaced my arm.

"Well hello there handsome is there something we can help you with?" Scarlet asked sweetly

"Yes, there is have you seen Jack around?" he asked and the women looked at each other there attitudes completely changed

"Jack Sparrow?" Giselle asked and Will nodded, and they both shook their heads

"Haven't seen 'im month" Scarlet said

"When you see him, will you give 'im a message?" Giselle asked before both of the girls slapped Will on the cheeks, and then walked away like nothing had happened

"Are you alright?" I asked taking Will's face in my hand looking at his very red cheeks

"Yea I'm fine" he grumbled and I took my hand off his face looking at him confused. I knew he was upset, but I didn't ever think it was with me.

"Let's head back to the docks maybe there is someone we missed" I said quietly and Will nodded, offering me his arm, but I just walked away.

"Becca!" he called when I was just a few feet ahead of him

"What?" I asked quietly still walking forward

"Is everything alright?" he asked now he knew that I was also upset

"Everything is perfectly fine" I said giving him the cold shoulder "But I don't know what is the matter with you" I added quietly and Will froze, but I kept walking. Not wanting to stop he obviously didn't want to be hear with me so the faster we find someone who knows where Jack is the fast he can get back to Elizabeth. To think that I thought Will and I were friend, no brother and sister is more like it, I thought to myself as I saw a dark man who we didn't question. Quickly I walked over to him. "Excuse me sir!" I called and the man looked up from the net he was repairing.

"Can I help you" the man asked and I noticed this was the first male not to check me out.

"I do hope so' I said as Will caught up to us, and as he stood behind me he place his hand on my back. "Have you seen or heard anything about Jack Sparrow?" I asked pleadingly, this man felt like he was our last hope, and the man shrugged.

"Can't say about Jack Sparrow, but this island just south of the straits where I trade spice for... delicious, long pork." He said obviously day dreaming about the food "Cannot say about Jack. But you'll find that ship there. A ship with black sails." He finished and my ears perked up. 'Black sails' I thought to myself 'the Pearl had black sails'

"Can someone take us there?" Will asked taking me out of my thoughts. Will obviously had the same thoughts I did.

"Of course come along" the man said as he stood up leading us on to the boat.

Hopefully this ship will be the one we have been looking for, and hold the man that we have also been looking for. I f it was not where on earth would Will and I try next?


	10. Chapter 10

That day god was on our side, and if it wasn't him than it was pure luck that we found the Pearl. Yes the dark man the treated me with so much respect had actually told us the truth and now here we were, looking at the Black Pearl that was beached just waiting for the next tide to be taken into open waters again.

"My brother will take you ashore" the captain of the ship told Will as he snapped his scope back together. I was a little frightened to go into a dingy with a strange man that I had no idea who he was, but Will seemed to trust him and I knew that whatever happened Will wouldn't let anyone hurt me. So I got in the boat.

It was a mostly silent trip; well that is until the man who was rowing the boat stopped when we were a few hundred feet away.

"What's wrong?" Will asked "The beach is right over there" he finished nodding towards the beach and the man shook his head.

"Ne bourgeois' pas, c'est beaucoup tres dangereaux!" the man said frantically in a foreign language, French I think. Quickly I looked over at Will who looked completely confused

"What?" Will asked voicing his confusion

"Je ne pas, c'est tres dangereaux! J' avais le dit!" the said frantically and I just sat there gazing at him until I felt the boat shift. Quickly I turned around to see that Will had stood up, and was obviously going to make me swim to shore. 'Great now I have to get wet' I thought bitterly.

"Bon voyage monsieur" the man said and Will nodded slightly before jumping into the ocean. Sighing I stood up as soon as Will had hit the water.

"Au revior monsieur, merci!" I said smiling thankful that I remembered a little bit of French.

Once I finally made it to shore Will was already searching for Jack or anyone familiar.

"Jack!" he yelled "Jack Sparrow!"

"Marty!" I tried walking up to the beached boat "Cotton?" I yelled next.

"Anybody?" Will asked semi loudly but it was obvious that he was saying it out of frustration. Shrugging I started walking towards the vastly jungle part of the island. That's when another miracle happened I saw Cotton's parrot

"Will look!" I exclaimed pointing at the bird. Will quickly ran over to where I was standing and smiled once he saw what I was so excited about.

"Ahh a familiar face" he said happily

"Awk don't eat me!" the bird squawked and we both tilted our heads in confusion

"We're not going to eat you" I told the animal calmly trying to reassure him, but again he squawked the same thing over and over again. While I was listening to him say this over and over I couldn't help but wonder what kind of god awful place we would have to be on to make this harmless creature say such a thing.

"Gibbs?" I heard Will mutter breaking my train of thought. Slowly I walked toward him, to find him with Gibb's canteen in one hand and a string in the other. As soon as I got close enough to Will he shoved the canteen in my hands and started following the string, and being that I didn't want to get lost I stayed right on his heels. Waiting for all hell to break loose.

A few minutes later Will found himself in a trap that brought him up by one leg. Jumping back wards so not to get hit by Will's body getting drug up by this rope, I managed to trip and fall onto something making me fall into a dense bush.

Huffing slightly after figuring out what had just happened I started crawling out of the bush, but I came to a stop when I saw Will with both of our swords drawn thrashing around with native island people surrounding him.

"Come on!" he yelled swing the swords "Let's go, who wants it!" he threatened again seeing how the natives were just looking at him quizzically. Shaking my head I couldn't help but think 'he is going to get himself killed one of these days', and just as my thought processes ended Will was shot in the neck with a dart. Making him go instantaneously limp, dropping both of our swords. Blinking for a moment trying to register what had just happened, when I opened them again the natives already had Will down from the tree and tied up like a piece of meat. 'How on earth?' I thought watching them march away with my unconscious protector.

Once I felt like they were further enough away that they wouldn't be a threat I crawled out of the bush. As I walked towards the spot where Will had dropped our weapons I glanced in the direction I had last seen the natives, noticing that I could no longer see them.

"Bugger" I cursed picking up both swords putting them in one of Will's old belts that loosely hung around my hips. Making myself trudge through the dense jungle forest in the direction that I had last seen the man who was supposed to be keeping me safe.

After I had made my way over what felt to be miles of harsh land the natives came to an abrupt stop. At first this terrified me but then I saw a large boulder that I could hide behind. Luckily enough for me it was just big enough to hide my body. Sigh with relief I started listening to what the strange people were saying.

"Kali kali ten dah dah!" One of the native men yelled and I furrowed my brows, 'Great they speak in some sort of native tongue' I thought.

"Jack?" I heard Will speak and I let out a breath that I did know I had been holding in. Will was still alive. "Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say that I am honestly glad to see you" Will said again and I furrowed my brows had Will just said what I thought he said I asked myself and took a great risk and poked my head out from behind the rock.

Was Jack Sparrow really here after all this time? I asked myself peaking around the corner to see the man that made my heart flutter. Captain Jack Sparrow. Quickly I tucked my head back in, I had waited so long for this moment to see this man, and yet here I was hiding behind a rock.

"Jack it's me Will Turner!" Will called, I wanted to see what was going on but I was too afraid to look.

"Pah se koh?" I heard the voice that my ears had been longing to hear say. Not realizing what he was saying, or understanding for that matter, but I didn't care.

"Teen dada, eeseetis!" a native said and then the whole group say in unison "Eeseetis!" they all agreed and I shook my head what on earth was going on just a few feet in front of me.

"Tell them to cut me down!" Will demanded

"Kele lam" Jack said "Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi" he continued with authority in his voice like he was addressing the crowd of Native peoples "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip, snip" he ordered and that's when it clicked in my brain he was ordering these people around!

"Ahh eunchi" the natives murmured in unison. I could feel my blood boil, if Jack could control these people then why he wasn't helping him. Once again I looked out from behind the rock I could see Jack walking back to a massive throne with skulls and bones on it.

"Jack, the compass, it's all I need!" Will said suddenly "Elizabeth and Rebecca are in danger! We were arrested for trying to help you. They both face the gallows!" Will pleaded and Jack stopped in his tracks before turning back around to face Will. The expression on his face was priceless.

"Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy?" he told the natives, who just stood there dumbfound "Maliki liki" Jack said with a wave of his hand.

"Maliki liki!" one shouted sending them all in to a frenzy, as they started to drag Will away, and just as they passed by jack I saw him bend down and say something to Will.

"Jack, what did you tell them?" Will yelled sounding terrified "No! What about Elizabeth! What about Rebecca! Jack!" Will yelled with all his might. After Jack had sat back down, and was given some sort of gift that was now hung around his neck, I stood up from behind the rock.

'What ever happened to Will I'm sure my punishment won't be as bad' I thought as I walked over to the throne that was made out of bones and skulls.

"Jack Sparrow" I said icily. I was beyond mad at that point not only had he not helped Will, but seeing him was bring up feelings that I thought I had long ago buried.

"Becca?" Jack asked shooting straight up from his chair

"The one and only" I said coldly and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I thought the whelp said that you faced the hang man's noose along with you sister" he said and I glared at him.

"I do" I spat and Jack blinked at me looking confused. "I was sent on this mission with Will by Lord Cutler Beckett as leverage" I said ad his eye brows furrowed and I sighed closing my eyes. A massive head ache was coming along. But suddenly I felt I warm encircling my body. It felt wonderful, like all of the problems of the world had melted away. Slowly I opened my eyes to see that Jack had come over to me and now had his arms around me.

"I'm glad to see that you are alive" he whispered and I smiled a little before pulling out of the hug. I was supposed to be mad this man. He promised me that he would come back for me but he never did.

"So what have you been up to these last few months Jack?" I asked and he smiled.

"Oh you know love" he said waving his arms around and I blinked at him. I had no idea what he had been up to and frankly I really wanted to know. "Searching for treasure and other piraty stuff like that" he said not really explaining anything to me. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked at him harshly.

"So what on earth are you doing hiding on here?" I asked and Jack blinked at me, seeming taken aback by my question.

"I'm not hiding from anyone, love" he said smiling putting an arm around me "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he said coyly and I groaned pushing his hand off of my shoulders.

"I know who you are Jack" I said bleakly "But I know you are hiding here because you wouldn't have left the Pearl beached like that in plain sight if you weren't" I told him in my matter-oh-fact voice.

"The Pearl is perfectly safe love no one is going to take it from this god for saken island" he said and I rolled my eyes. Leave it to this man to think even when he is not watching his precious ship that people will leave it alone.

"No! No, no. Oi no, no!" I heard Jack yell and I looked over to see that he was no longer standing with me but addressing a few of the natives that were building some sort of fire. "More wood. Big fire. Big fire! I am chief" he said pointing to himself "Me want big fire! C'mon then! Oi maboogey snickle, snickle. Toute suite!" he barked shooing the natives around to get wood. Which most of them frantically ran off to go and do. While they were doing this Jack was slowly backing up towards me again. "C'mon! More wood!" he shouted before taking my hand making me run.

"What on earth are you doing!" I shouted as he dragged me across a rickety bridge.

"Well love if you must know, these lovely people are cannibals" he said coolly as we once again stepped on solid ground where there were many huts.

"What!" I shrieked "How on earth did you get mixed up in this?" I asked breathlessly. I was already exhausted from me just hiking over that treacherous terrain to follow Will and this wasn't helping the fact.

I never got an answer to my question however, because we came to an abrupt stop.

"Bugger" Jack cursed turning us around and taking us in to one of the little huts.

"I don't think we should be doing this" I said as he dragged me in. Once I was fully into the hut I was disgusted. There were bloody butchering knives hang all around us. "Oh my god" I whispered feeling sick and Jack just grunted picking up a rope. "Jack?" I asked quietly. I wanted to know what was going on through his crazy head, especially since at the moment my safety depended on it.

Jack however seemed to be in a different place entirely looking at some sort of metal can filled with what I could assume was a type of seasoning.

"Jack?" I tried again trying to get his attention but this time he started walking out. Sighing I followed him, but once he was out the door I saw that his shadow had stopped so I stopped to and started to listen. I had to know what I was getting into.

"A little seasoning, eh?" I heard him say and I froze. Perfect, Jack was once again captured.

For a few minutes I just stood inside the disgusting hut, after I saw Jack's shadow be forcefully moved. I wanted to make sure that it was safe for me to go out. I mean surely all of the cannibals would be at the feast. Once I was certain that it was safe I peeked y head out the beaded door. The hutted area was clear.

That's when I made a run for it. I had made a plan as I was standing around waiting. It was that I would run back to the shore and stand by the Pearl and wait for Will. I was certain that Jack hadn't told the cannibals to kill him. As for Jack he was witty enough to get out of his own problems.

Once I was on the beach I decided to wait for everyone, whoever everyone was, to get back to the ship.

When I got back to the beach where the Pearl was I was greeted with an interesting sight. Pintel and Ragetti, two of the old crew members, were getting the ship ready as if to set sail.

"What on earth are you two doing?" I asked harshly standing behind the two men with my arms crossed, the sound of my voice making them turn around.

"Well never thought I'd be seeing you again poppet" Pintel said and I nodded in agreement

"I could say the same for you two" I stated "Now answer my question what are you to doing?" I asked again.

"Saving" Pintel said in a way that made it sound like an inside joke. Furrowing my brows I turned to look at the younger pirate to see if he would make any sense but when I turned around he was climbing a rope that lead up to the ship's deck. Huffing I made my way to a different rope and started climbing up myself. I wasn't going to let these to steal this ship. Not if it was my only way out of here.

I got up to the deck shortly after Ragetti did, only I wasn't huffing and puffing like he was, I was only slightly out of breath, and for the first time I was happy that Will, Elizabeth and I trained for hours.

"Hello Ragetti" I said sweetly and Ragetti straightened up at the sound of my voice.

"H-how did you get up here" I rolled my eyes

"The same way you did just more efficiently" I told him and he furrowed his eyebrows, which made me smile. "So Ragetti how has life been treating you since the curse was lifted?" I asked

"Q-quite well Miss Swann" he said and I smiled and nodded

"Very good, but I was hoping that since the curse was lifted you and Pintel would lead more truthful lives than this" I said and he frowned

"I-I have been working on persevering out immortal soles" he said and I cocked my head to the side

"By stealing a ship?" I asked sweetly and he bowed his head. When he did this I saw Jack the monkey coming up behind him "Well it looks like you have an old friend that wants to see you" I told him walking away just as the monkey made Ragetti's fake eyeball pop out starting a great chase. Laughing I went to go and stand by the edge of the ship waiting for Will to come with the crew, and waiting for Jack to show up safe and sound.

Authors Note-

I know it's been a long time since I have updated! It's just that I have been having such a hard time writing the story, and I knew that whatever I put out wouldn't be the best, but I felt bad for not updating. So here you are. However I am thinking about putting this story on stand by for a while or at least until I get the craving to write this story again. Which I hope does happen again and soon. Anyways I will try and update every 2-3 months now. If I don't well then I am sorry, but something else came up, or I just have had writers block like I have been having with story. That and I have so many different story ideas bouncing around it makes it hard to write, especially this story. Hope you enjoyed, happy reading

Thefallendeath4


End file.
